Uwaga
by toxicjolene
Summary: Eren pragnie zaskarbić sobie uwagę przełożonego - Kaprala Levi'a. Niestety nic nie toczy się po jego myśli. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Imię Levi (fonetycznie Riwaj) odmieniam zgodnie z jego brzmieniem, tzn. Levi'a - Riwaja. **

* * *

><p><strong>Uwaga<strong>

Eren naprawdę robił wszystko. Perfekcja - to było jego drugie imię. Doskonale robił wszystko. Począwszy od sprzątania, na salutowaniu kończąc. Jednak _on_ nie zwracał na to uwagi. Przecież Eren tak się starał! Chciał usłyszeć słowa aprobaty padające z jego ust. Chciał zobaczyć w jego oczach zadowolenie, które to on, Eren, spowodował! Jednak jak do tej pory zamiast pochwał otrzymywał nagany, zamiast pożądanej atencji, otrzymywał chłodną ignorancję.

Młody zwiadowca nie mógł, nie chciał się z tym pogodzić. Walczył o uznanie Kaprala Levi'a na wszystkie sposoby. Dlatego, gdy znowu przyszła pora na porządki za punkt honoru przyjął sobie, że wykona każde polecenie w sposób idealny.  
>- Jäger. Jäger do cholery! Słuchasz mnie!<br>Eren poczuł silne uderzenie w żołądek. Upadł na kolana. Tuż przed nim stał dowódca. Był wyraźnie wściekły. Chłopak przejrzał się dyskretnie wokół siebie. Byli całkowicie sami na dziedzińcu.  
>- Prze- przepraszam, sir.<br>Na ziemi pojawiły się kropelki krwi. Chłopak-tytan patrzył zafascynowany. Wszystko było lepsze niż widzieć złość, zawód i rozczarowanie w oczach kaprala.  
>- Wstawaj, idziemy.<br>Eren z trudem podniósł się z ziemi. Jego nogi były, jak z waty. Zachwiał się, ale podtrzymało go silne ramie przełożonego. Usłyszał zirytowane warknięcie. Powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę mężczyzny. W bladoniebieskich tęczówkach odbijała się złość, ale też rozbawienie. Levi, jak pozwolił sobie nazywać dowódcę w myślach, pociągnął go w stronę budynku. Nieco spłoszony przyglądał się poczynaniom dowódcy. Przemierzali całe piętra tego, bądź, co bądź, zameczku. Nagle Młody mężczyzna otworzył drzwi i wrzucił tam chłopaka, po czym wszedł zaraz za nim.

- Tutaj zaczniemy.  
>Eren wytrzeszczył oczy. Słowa wypowiedziane przez bruneta były zaskakujące.<br>- Za-zaczniemy?  
>W jego stronę pomknęło chłodne spojrzenie niebieskich oczu. Chłopak ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że w tej chwili były koloru burzowego nieba. - A co myślałeś, że pozwolę, komuś innemu sprzątać moją osobistą sypialnie? Żeby zostawili w niej pełno... brudu?<br>Levi wyraźnie wzdrygnął się na samą myśl. Faktycznie kapral wydawał się być typem pedanta. Wokół niego zawsze panował porządek. Z resztą nawet podczas walki z tytanami mężczyzna rzadko brudził się krwią, a gdy do tego doszło zawsze prędko to zmywał. Wcześniej Eren sądził, że jest to swoisty rytuał dowódcy, jednak najwyraźniej było inaczej.  
>- O-oczywiście.<br>- Bierzmy się do roboty.  
>Zajęli się porządkami. Kapral zaczął wręcz ignorować obecność chłopaka poświęcając całą swoją uwagę sprzątaniu. Początkowo wzrok chłopaka uciekał w stronę dowódcy, jednak szybko i on zajął się pracą. Zielonooki począł wycierać podłogę. Nagle poczuł obok siebie obecność. Na dłoni, w której ściskał kurczowo szmatkę znalazła się delikatna dłoń Levi'a. Chłopak wstrzymał oddech, niepewny sytuacji. Nie wiedział, co może zrobić ten nieobliczalny mężczyzna. Jego dłoń zaczęła wykonywać okrężne ruchy pod wpływem zabiegów kaprala. Czuł jego gorący oddech muskający jego policzek.<p>

- Myjąc w ten sposób, myjesz skuteczniej.  
>Obecność znikła równie szybko, jak się pojawiła. Eren wypuścił wstrzymywany oddech. Dalej miał wrażenie, jakby kapral dotykał jego dłoni, jakby jego oddech ogrzewał jego policzek. Prawdę powiedziawszy Eren był zszokowany, a jednocześnie odczuwał silną ekscytację.<p>

Pracowali naprawdę ciężko. Levi był wymagający, nawet bardzo. Odsuwali wszystkie meble, by wszystko lśniło czystością. Zeszło im z tym do wieczora. Młody zwiadowca po raz setny czyścił ten sam fragment podłogi, gdyż dowódca nadal twierdził, że nie jest idealnie. Był okropnie zmęczony, dlatego sam nie wiedział, kiedy po prostu usunął. Odpłynął do krainy snów, a miał całkiem przyjemne marzenia. Śniło mu się, że przełożony wreszcie go docenił. Miał nawet wrażenie, że go dotknął, a jego towarzysze, w związku z jego zwycięstwem, niosą go na rękach. To był naprawdę przyjemny sen. Chłopak chciał żeby nigdy się nie skończył, jednak miał świadomość tego, że nie było to możliwe. Życie nie jest łatwe, zwłaszcza pod komendą takiego człowieka jak Levi. Eren przekręcił się przez sen i zmarszczył brwi. Ogarnęło go dziwne uczucie. Czuł ciepło. Czuł się bezpiecznie. Było mu wygodnie, otaczał go przyjemny zapach. Nie myśląc o tym za dużo odwrócił się w stronę źródła przyjemnej woni i wtulił się całym swoim ciałem w ten obiekt. Jego wargi opierały się o coś chłodnego, a jednocześnie w pewien sposób elektryzującego. To coś było również stosunkowo twarde, ale w mniemaniu chłopaka bardzo wygodne. Zamruczał z aprobatą. Mógłby spędzić tak całe życie. Bez tytanów, bez trosk. Tylko ciepło, wygoda, bezpieczeństwo. Nagle, będąc na skraju jawy i snu, zielonooki poczuł delikatne muśnięcie na swojej twarzy. Jego czoło po raz kolejny przeciął skurcz mięśni. Eren zdobył się na lekkie uniesienie powiek. Przed sobą widział alabastrową skórę, pięknie wyrzeźbionej klatki piersiowej. Na swojej tali czuł przyjemny ciężar. Czyjaś ręka – tyle był w stanie zarejestrować jego ospały umysł.

Zaraz, zaraz. Czyjaś ręka?!

Oczy człowieka tytana otworzyły się szeroko. Jego głowa spoczywała na nagiej klatce piersiowej kaprala Levi'a. Eren szarpnął się zaskoczony i odsunął się na drugą stronę łóżka. Wybudził przy tym ze snu swojego dowódcę, który spojrzał na niego zniesmaczony. Szatyn był bez wątpienia przerażony. Podejrzewał, że mężczyzna wścieknie się na niego, za to… za to, co się wydarzyło. Jakie było zdziwienie Erena, gdy kapral zamiast nawrzeszczeć na niego, mruknął tylko coś o tym, że jest za wcześnie i powinni dalej spać, po czym przyciągnął do siebie z powrotem zaskoczonego młodzieńca, otaczając go swoimi ramionami. Czuł jak broda Levi'a opiera się na czubku jego głowy. Jak dłonie dowódcy przez chwile badają jego spięte ciało. Pewnie właśnie to spowodowało następny ruch kaprala. Odsunął on od siebie dalej nic nierozumiejącego Erena i spojrzał mu w oczy wyraźnie zmęczony.

- Głupi dzieciaku, miałem zostawić cię śpiącego głową w pomyjach?

Młody zwiadowca pokręcił przecząco głową i przygryzając wargę spojrzał na przełożonego. Trudno mu było zrozumieć motywy tego mężczyzny. Przyjął jednak do wiadomości fakt, że kapral nie ma zamiaru się z nim użerać i dlatego posłusznie zbliżył się do niego. Oprał głowę na umięśnionej, bladej piersi i zamknął oczy. Do snu ukołysał go ponownie spokojny oddech Levi'a.

Eren miał wrażenie, że to wszystko, co się wydarzyło było snem. I chyba w istocie nim było. Gdy obudził się tamtego ranka kaprala przy nim nie było. Owszem znajdował się w jego sypialni, ale nic po za tym nie wydawało się już realne. Levi ignorował go tak jak przedtem. Ganił go za wszystko - nic się nie zmieniło. Dalej patrzył na niego z chłodną obojętnością. Chłopak czuł się z tym źle. Zastanawiał się, co znowu zrobił, dlaczego ten niedorzeczny mężczyzna traktuje go w ten a nie inny sposób. Eren kiepsko znosił brak uwagi. Dlatego, gdy kapral Levi zebrał cały swój oddział na dziedzińcu, chłopak postanowił zacząć grać w jego grę.  
>- Bez zbędnych szczegółów. Jesteście wzywani. To znaczy Erwin was wzywa. Wyruszacie teraz.<br>Wśród ludzi podniósł się szmer. Młody chłopak wpatrywał się zaskoczony w dowódcę, ale po chwili kiwnął głową i miał zamiar udać się za towarzyszami. Ledwo zdarzył się odwrócić, a zatrzymała go dłoń zaciśnięta na jego ramieniu.  
>- Nie, dzieciaku. Ty zostajesz ze mną.<br>Gorący oddech przełożonego palił jego policzek. Zielonooki przełknął ślinę. To może być trudny czas.  
>- Tak jest, sir. Czy mogę odejść?<br>Stojący za nim mężczyzna odwrócił go w swoją stronę. Zdaniem Erena byli zbyt blisko siebie. Nieprzeniknione spojrzenie Levi'a przeszywało go na wskroś. Drżał pod jego wpływem, jednak nie był słaby, nie poddawał się tak lekko. Już podjął wyzwanie, będzie grał w jego grę.  
>- Powiedz mi Eren, nienawidzisz mnie?<br>- P-pytał mnie już pan o to, sir.  
>Dowódca złapał go za koszulę i przyciągnął bliżej siebie. Niebezpiecznie blisko.<br>- Odpowiedz!  
>- Zna pan moją odpowiedź.<br>Nim dotarło do niego, co właściwie się stało już leżał na posadzce. Ból przyszedł nie oczekiwanie. Najpierw brzuch, potem plecy. Czuł jak pod wpływem uderzenia na jego ciele powstają krwawe rany. Jak z zaświatów słyszał krzyk kaprala Levi'a.  
>- Pytam czy mnie nienawidzisz!<br>To było ostatnie, co był w stanie zarejestrować nim ogarnęła go ciemność.

Powieki były ciężkie, jakby ołowiane. Całe jego ciało bolało. Czuł w ustach metaliczny posmak krwi. Dlaczego się nie regenerował? Gdzie właściwie był?  
>Wspomnienia napływały do niego falami. Pamiętał ból, swojego dowódcę i jego krzyk. Pamiętał podjęcie gry. Pamiętał, że chciał się już poddać. Wykrzyczeć w stronę tego człowieka słowa uległości, słowa zgody - tak, nienawidzę cię. To było takie proste, ale jego duma mu na to nie pozwoliła. Duma i świadomość tego, że wcale nie czuje tego w stosunku do Levi'a. Choć mogłoby się wydawać, że powinien. W końcu to nie, kto inny, tylko jego obecny przełożony skopał go na procesie, to on obiecywał mu rychłą śmierć, jeśli coś poszłoby nie tak. Ba, to on miałby być jego końcem, jego kostuchą. Mimo tego wszystkiego Eren nie mógł powiedzieć, że nienawidzi kaprala Levi'a. Nie mógł. Wiedział, że to nie prawda.<p>

- Wybacz Erwin, to było w obronie własnej. Jest niebezpieczny.

- Wierzę twoim osądom, Levi. Sądzisz, że… powinniśmy go zamknąć?

- Wyrwałby się, a ja… cóż jestem jedynym, który może go opanować.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Powinniśmy zostać sami. Przez jakiś czas. Dla bezpieczeństwa zarówno jego, jak i mojego oddziału.

Chciał coś wtrącić, jednak nie miał sił. Jego gardło było ściśnięte bólem. Udało mu się wydać z siebie ciche westchnienie. Do jego uszu dotarł dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Chwile później materac łóżka, na którym leżał ugiął się nieznacznie.

- Zostaliśmy sami, dzieciaku.

* * *

><p><strong>toxicjolene pisze: <strong>Hej, haj, heloł. To są moje pierwsze kroki w pisaniu opowiadań z anime i mangi. W ogóle szczerze mówiąc nie mam zbyt dużego stażu w tym gatunku. Wszyscy wiedzą, o co chodzi. Niemniej jednak postanowiłam napisać to opowiadanie. Nie wiem, jakiej długości będzie. Piszę to przede wszystkim dla siebie, chcę sprawdzić się w czymś nowym. Poza tym, jeżeli nie mam, czego czytać z interesującego mnie pairingu zazwyczaj zaczynam to pisać. Tak też było i w tym wypadku. Liczę na pozytywne przyjęcie.

_**Ahoj! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Imię Levi (fonetycznie Riwaj) odmieniam zgodnie z jego brzmieniem/wymową, tzn. Levi'a - Riwaja.**

* * *

><p><strong>Słodko – gorzko<strong>

Stan Erena był zły. Fizyczny się nieco poprawił, ale to psychika była problemem. Chłopak zaczynał wręcz podejrzewać się o zapędy masochistyczne. Kto normalny pozwalałby na to, co robił z nim kapral Levi? Mężczyzna pomiatał nim, bił za każde przewinienie, a on po prostu na to pozwalał. Nadal nie zrodziła się w nim nienawiść, mimo że powinna. Było dokładnie na odwrót z każdym dniem chłopak chciał być coraz bliżej dowódcy. Kierowały nim pobudki zbawiciela. Czuł, że ten niedorzeczny mężczyzna ma powód do bycia takim, a nie innym człowiekiem. Eren chciał mu pomóc. Za wszelką cenę. Nie dbał o swoje zdrowie. Wiedział, że cokolwiek zrobiłby mu Levi i tak uda mu się zregenerować. Ważnym dla niego było to, by dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o przełożonym. Musiał znaleźć źródło jego zgorzknienia, jego cierpienia. Źródło jego nienawiści i gniewu. Petra powiedziała mu kiedyś, że ma coś z młodego Levi'a, jednak on się zmienił. Powiedziała też, że przed rozpoczęciem swojej kariery, jako żołnierza, był zamieszany w działalność podziemną. Innymi słowy był przestępcą – złodziejem.

- Wstawaj, dzieciaku.

Eren podskoczył na łóżku. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy z obecności mężczyzny. Ogarnął go strach. Musiał to przyznać. Bał się tego człowieka, jednak chciał być jak najbliżej.

- Kapralu.

- Chcesz żebym się powtarzał?

Levi znalazł się tuż przy nim zanim minęła sekunda. Chłopak wtulił się w łóżko najbardziej, jak tylko mógł. Byle by zwiększyć dystans z rozwścieczonym mężczyzną. Wstał lewą nogą, czy co? Bladoniebieskie oczy patrzyły na niego w dwojaki sposób. Można było zobaczyć w nich złość, a jednocześnie swego rodzaju niebezpieczny zamiar. Młody zwiadowca drżał pod wpływem tego spojrzenia. Dowódca zauważając wyraźny strach chłopaka przekrzywił lekko głowę i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Czyżbyś się mnie bał, idioto? Czyżbyś nienawidził?

Eren widział tryumf malujący się na twarzy czarnowłosego. Ogarnęła go złość. Nie chciał poddawać się bez walki. Potrząsnął energicznie głową nieopatrznie uderzając przełożonego. Levi odskoczył gwałtownie. Chłopak śmiało mógł powiedzieć, że mężczyzna był uosobieniem furii. Przełknął głośno ślinę.

Starszy mężczyzna doskoczył do niego i z rozmachem walnął go w twarz. Impet uderzenia spowodował upadek chłopaka. Boleśnie obił sobie łokcie zderzając się z ziemią.

- Tak, to jest dokładnie twoje miejsce, dzieciaku. U moich stóp, na kolanach.

Silne pociągnięcie za włosy odchyliło głowę Erena do góry. Levi wpatrywał się w niego z żarem w oczach. Po policzkach chłopaka potoczyły się łzy zmieszane z krwią. Widok chłopaka najwyraźniej nieco uspokoił mężczyznę. Upadł on na kolana obok swojego podwładnego. Ujął jego twarz w dłonie chcąc zmusić go do spojrzenia mu w oczy.

- Eren, spójrz na mnie.

- Wypchaj się.

Wściekłość zamroczyła chłopaka. Wiedział, że taka bezczelność najprawdopodobniej sprowadzi na niego gniew mężczyzny, ale naprawdę mało go to obchodziło. Był tytanem, prawda? Zawsze miał asa w rękawie. Poboli, ale prędzej czy później i tak przestanie. Niestety to nie dotyczyło psychicznego bólu. Może i zachowywał się, jak nic nie warty gnój, ale też chciał coś od życia. Rozumiał, że nie zawsze jest kolorowo, ale nie chciał być traktowany, jako problem. Jako przeszkoda. Jako nic nie warty stwór. Miewał momenty, w których pragnął być bezmyślną maszyną do zabijania, która nie zna pojęcia, jakim jest emocja. Tytanem, który nie jest w stanie ich odczuwać. W tej chwili nic nie równało się z tym bólem. Levi mógł zrobić z nim cokolwiek by zechciał, ale to było nic w porównaniu z tym, z czym Eren zmagał się wewnątrz siebie. Nie przeczył, to wszystko było ściśle połączone z jego przełożonym, ale to nie jego obwiniał chłopak. Uważał, że to jego wina, że nie umie przebić się przez grube mury oddzielające jego dowódcę od innych ludzi. Nie wiedział, dlaczego obwinia siebie, nie miał pojęcia, jednak czuł, że powinien dać radę, a jednak poległ.

- Uciekanie nic ci nie da.

Eren spojrzał spod byka na mężczyznę naprzeciwko. Po jego twarzy nadal toczyły się łzy, jednak wściekłość ustępowała groteskowemu rozbawieniu. Postawa dowódcy zmieniała się, tak niespodziewanie. Trudno było wyczuć intencje mężczyzny.

- Posłuchaj czasem swoich własnych rad, kapralu.

Młody zwiadowca najwyraźniej trafił w sedno, gdyż jego przełożony uciekł wzrokiem. Szybko jednak otrząsnął się i wrócił chłodny, opanowany, bezlitosny dowódca oddziału specjalnego.

- Zachowujesz się w sposób niesubordynowany. Wiesz, czym to grozi?

Chłopak zaśmiał się krótko i gardłowo. Standardowa metoda, odwracanie kota ogonem. Eren posłał brunetowi rozbawione spojrzenie. Ta sytuacja naprawdę go bawiła. Dowódca zachowywał się, jak kobieta w ciąży. Wahania nastrojów i te sprawy. Jägerowi wydawało się, że jego reakcja wywarła piorunujące wrażenie na kapitanie, aczkolwiek nie mógł być tego całkowicie pewien, gdyż zmiana w twarzy kaprala błyskawicznie znikła, tak jak się pojawiła.

- Niech mnie pan odda w ręce dowódcy Hanji, sir. To będzie adekwatna kara.

Teraz był pewny. Twarz Levi'a wykrzywiła się w nieco sarkastycznym uśmiechu. Człowiek tytan czuł jak uścisk drugiego mężczyzny nasila się. Oczy zwęziły się śmiesznie, a twarz zaczerwieniła się od wstrzymywanego chichotu. Szatyn przyglądał się zafascynowany. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział tylu skrajnych emocji na twarzy przełożonego. Widział niedowierzanie, rozbawienie, nieco złości, ale i również zainteresowanie. Z pomiędzy bladych warg starszego mężczyzny wydobył się cichy dźwięk, który śmiało można było uznać za pozytywny.

- Ciekawy pomysł.

Eren już nie powstrzymywał radości. Zarechotał prosto w twarz dowódcy. Po czym podniósł się z podłogi. Rękawem koszuli otarł twarz z krwi i łez. Widział skrzywienie na twarzy przełożonego, które najwyraźniej wyrażało dezaprobatę. Umyślne brudzenie swoich własnych rzeczy? Rzecz niebywała dla Levi'a.

- Więc... Co mielibyśmy dzisiaj robić, sir?

Chłopak naprawdę szalał ze śmiechu widząc głupkowate miny dowódcy. Cóż, zachowywał się trochę inaczej niż można by spodziewać się, po ledwo, co stłuczonym człowieku, ale on zawsze miał nie równo pod sufitem. Z resztą, tak jak powiedział Levi na procesie, trzeba go było wytrenować. Każdy ma swoje metody wychowawcze. Miał zamiar dostosować się do tych kaprala.

- W zasadzie, miałem zamiar, trochę cię pomęczyć. W sensie ćwiczebnym, oczywiście.

Mimo wszystko Jäger odetchnął z ulgą. Sportu nigdy dość. Tortur? No cóż, pytanie retoryczne.

Na zewnątrz było rześko. Idealna pogoda do ćwiczeń. Eren ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że Levi nie zamierza jedynie go nadzorować. Wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądało na to, że sam przygotowuje się do treningu. Zaczęli od rozgrzewki. Biegi i inne aktywności, które miały ich przygotować do większego wysiłku fizycznego.

- Zdążyłem zauważyć, że nie posiadasz podstawowych odruchów, które mogłyby zapewnić ci, chociaż częściowe bezpieczeństwo. Nie umiesz odruchowo podnieść gardy. Nie kontratakujesz.

- Ciekawe, w jaki sposób się pan tego dowiedział...

Pomruk Erena został z premedytacją zignorowany. Chłopak zachichotał pod nosem. Mimo kiepskiego początku, to dzień zapowiadał się ciekawie.

- Postanowiłem nauczyć cię podstawowych zasad samoobrony. Wszyscy wiemy, że raczej trudno cię zabić, jednak czasem można oszczędzić ci bezsensownego bólu.

- I kto to mówi...

Znowu został zignorowany. Młody zwiadowca z rozbawieniem obserwował, jak kapral na zmianę blednie i czerwienieje na twarzy. Mimo to udawało mu się zachować względny spokój i ciągłą powagę. Z obserwacji młodzieńca wyglądało to niestety na ciężką walkę. Aż szkoda, że mężczyzna był takim opanowanym człowiekiem. Przed wypowiedzeniem kolejnego zdania Levi odchrząknął.

- W każdym razie, naśladuj moje ruchy.

Eren posłusznie przyjął pozycję identyczną do tej, w której stał kapitan.

- W momencie, gdy napastnik staje przed nami i wznosi prawą rękę do góry próbując nas uderzyć unosimy lekko zgiętą w łokciu lewą rękę i chwytamy go za nadgarstek prawej ręki. O mniej więcej tak.

Mężczyzna pokierował jego ruchy, by móc to zaprezentować. Uścisk na przegubie ręki Erena był silny i pewny.

- Pamiętajmy, aby kciuk był skierowany w stronę łokcia. Dostawiając swoją prawą stopę do prawej stopy przeciwnika wykonujemy półobrót, tak by napastnik znalazł się na naszych plecach. W tym samym momencie dostawiamy naszą lewą nogę do lewej nogi przeciwnika. Po obrocie nasz prawy barki powinien znajdować się pod prawą pachą napastnika. W następnym kroku mocno chwytamy przeciwnika za ubranie na wysokości jego ramienia i wykonujemy szybki skłon tułowia w przód. Tym sposobem dosłownie rzucamy przeciwnikiem o ziemię.

Chłopak nawet nie wiedział, kiedy znalazł się na ziemi. Mężczyzna był niesamowicie szybki i silny. Młody zwiadowca był zaskoczony sprawnością dowódcy w walce wręcz. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że mogło to mieć związek z jego przestępczą przeszłością.

- Spróbuj wykonać ten manewr na mnie. Będę cię instruował.

Jӓger posłusznie powtórzył wszystkie ruchy Levi'a, jednak dopiero za trzecim razem udało mu się poprawnie wykonać ćwiczenie. Nie bardzo wiedział, jak kapral mógł to wykonać nie zmęczywszy się przy tym. Zdaniem Erena przerzucenie drugiej osoby przez ramie nie należało do najłatwiejszych umiejętności. Zwłaszcza, gdy druga osoba była od ciebie wyższa i cięższa. Kolejnym chwytem, jaki miał poznać młodzieniec było powalenie przeciwnika za pomocą przysiadu z objęciem nogi.

- Jeśli napastnik staje naprzeciwko nas i próbuje atakować nas serią ciosów rękoma, wykonujemy szybki unik w tył jednocześnie robiąc przysiad przy jego prawej nodze. Następnie chwytamy od zewnątrz za jego stopę wykonując jednocześnie obrót, po czym napieramy gwałtowanie plecami na kolana przeciwnika. To zachwieje jego równowagę i powinno doprowadzić do upadku. Oczywiście to daje nam czas na ucieczkę. Zaprezentuję.

Na twarzy starszego mężczyzny pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Zdaniem Erena, dowódca po prostu cieszył się z możliwości sprowadzenia go do parteru.

Po dość bolesnej, dla chłopaka prezentacji przystąpili do ćwiczeń. Tym razem opanowanie manewru okazało się dla młodego zwiadowcy bardziej problematycznym. Sam nie wiedział, czy to wina ćwiczenia, czy po prostu coś źle wykonywał. Po pięciu nieudanych podejściach kapitan zaprezentował czynność po raz kolejny. Tym razem wykonując wszystko nieco wolniej. Dokładnie tłumacząc każdy swój ruch. Szatyn poczuł determinacje. Naprawdę chciał pokazać, że nie ma z nim problemów. Zagryzając zęby Eren dokładnie powtórzył każdy krok. Z niejaką dumą spoglądał na rozłożonego na dziedzińcu starszego mężczyznę, który był wyraźnie zaskoczony. Czyżby nie spodziewał się tak szybkiego powodzenia?

- Chyba możemy zrobić sobie przerwę.

Chłopak był chorobliwie głodny i zmęczony po całym dniu treningu. Potrzebował dużej dawki energii. Najlepiej w postaci obiadu. Podnosząc się z łóżka podreptał do kuchni. O mało nie zemdlał z szoku widząc dowódcę przygotowującego posiłek. Eren wydał z siebie trudny do zidentyfikowania dźwięk, który prawdopodobnie miał wyrażać zaskoczenie bądź rozbawienie. Skupiony na zajęciu Levi dopiero w tej chwili zauważył, że ma swoje towarzystwo. Widząc głupkowatą minę przełożonego prychnął cicho.

- Co cię tak bawi? Nigdy nie wiedziałeś gotującego faceta?

- Nie spodziewałem się, że zobaczę kiedykolwiek pana przy kuchni, sir.

- Petry nie ma. Kto inny miałby gotować? Ty? Nigdy nie włożyłbym do ust czegoś, co było przygotowane przez ciebie, dzieciaku.

- Sam pan prosił Erwina, żeby ich wszystkich zabrał…

Drobna uwaga chłopaka została pozostawiona bez komentarza. Jӓger zaczynał powoli podejrzewać, że kapralowi mogło być głupio z powodu tego, co zrobił. Być może czuł wstyd, jednak jego duma nie pozwalała mu na jakąkolwiek bardziej widoczną skruchę. Eren rozumiał, nie wymagał wcale przeprosin od przełożonego. Chciał tylko normalniejszego zachowania.

Młody zwiadowca stanął za swoim przełożonym zaglądając mu przez ramię do garnka. Potrawa, którą zidentyfikował, jako gulaszo podobne coś, wydawała całkiem przyjemny zapach, jednak wygląd nieco nie zachęcał. Mężczyzna machnął na niego ręką, jakby odganiał niesfornego owada. Mrucząc pod nosem Eren zajął miejsce przy stole. Żołądek skręcał mu się w supeł z głodu.

- Długo jeszcze?

- Zachowujesz się, jak pięcioletnie dziecko.

- Przepraszam, jestem po prostu głodny.

Jӓger mruczał pod nosem przekleństwa skierowane pod adresem dowódcy. Co było złego w jego pytaniu? Zdaniem chłopaka to Levi zachowywał się, jak rozchwiana emocjonalnie nastolatka.

Chwilę później pojawiła się przed nim miseczka z parującą potrawką. Mimo niezachęcającego wyglądu danie okazało się być bardzo dobrym. Młodzieniec musiał przyznać, że umiejętności kaprala były, co najmniej niespodziewane.

- Sir, to jest przepyszne. Gdzie pan się nauczył tak gotować? W ogóle, gdzie się pan nauczył tak walczyć?

Kapral spojrzał na niego przekrzywiając głowę. Wyglądał, jakby zastanawiał się, czy jest sens odpowiadać na to pytanie.

- Tu i tam.

- Mógłby pan uściślić?

Eren wyczuwał okazję do poznania przeszłości mężczyzny. Nie chciał przegapić takiej okazji. Naprawdę nie chciał. Patrzył, jak Levi spokojnie kończy swój posiłek, po czym sprząta po sobie. Nie zwracał na niego w tym czasie najmniejszej uwagi.

- Nie wiem, dlaczego mam ochotę ci o tym opowiedzieć, ale jeżeli chcesz się czegoś o mnie dowiedzieć. To nie będziemy tutaj o tym rozmawiać. Przejdźmy do bardziej komfortowego miejsca.

Chłopak posłusznie ruszył za przełożonym. Nie spodziewał się, że kapitan przystanie na jego niewypowiedzianą prośbę. Bardziej spodziewał się komentarza w stylu – _Nie twój interes, dzieciaku. _

- To, co? Petra zdążyła ci już naopowiadać o mojej przeszłości, co?

Młody zwiadowca niepewnie przytaknął. Dowódca wydawał się być spokojnym, jednak Eren już zdążył nieco poznać tego człowieka i wiedział, że z nim wszystko jest możliwe.

- Więc pewnie już wiesz, że nie jestem, aż taki święty. Och…

Chłopak nie był pewny, czy ma odebrać te słowa, jako żart, jednak postanowił się uśmiechnąć. Kto, jak kto, ale Levi do świętych nie należał.

Między nimi zapadła cisza. Eren nie chciał pospieszać mężczyzny. Wiedział, że pewnie mało, kto znał przeszłość dowódcy i chłopak cieszył się z tego, że to właśnie on miał dostąpić tego zaszczytu. Miał również podejrzenia, że w jakiś sposób miało mu to uświadomić, dlaczego kapral traktował go do tej pory w taki, a nie inny sposób.

- Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś, dlaczego poszedłem do wojska, zamiast dalej trwać w moim fachu?

Pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi na pytanie mężczyzny. Jӓger z zainteresowaniem śledził każdą, nawet najdrobniejszą, zmianę w postawie mężczyzny. Widział, że powiedzenie tego, co chciał powiedzieć, sprawiało mu sporo trudu. Chłopak to rozumiał i podświadomie naprawdę chciał jakoś pomóc temu niedorzecznemu człowiekowi.

- Jak wiesz, moja przeszłość nie należała do najlepszych.

Kapral urwał przełykając ślinę. Mówienie o tych wydarzeniach zdecydowanie nie należało do najłatwiejszych czynności. Samo przypominanie sobie wywoływało fale niekontrolowanego bólu, poczucia winy.

- Gdyby… Gdyby nie pewien incydent dalej pewnie siedziałbym w tym gównie.

- Widzisz Eren, ja byłem zadowolony z życia, które prowadziłem. Ten ciągły dreszcz emocji, adrenalina – mogą nas złapać, rozumiesz? Kochałem to. Moi wspólnicy byli dla mnie, jak rodzina. Byliśmy świetnie dobraną hanzą. Degeneraci doświadczeni przez los. Prawdę mówiąc byliśmy skurwysynami bez skrupułów. Jak później się okazało tyczyło się to też „rodziny".

Wzrok Levi'a stał się zamglony. Mężczyzna wracał do wspomnień, o których zawsze chciał zapomnieć, ale nie mógł. Nie był w stanie się z tym pogodzić. Obwiniał się za to, co się stało, mimo że nie miał na to większego wpływu. Nie był w to zamieszany. Jedną ulgą w jego cierpieniu było to, że zadośćuczynił poległym, chociaż w części. Zemścił się na tych, którzy to wszystko spowodowali.

- Mieliśmy zrobić napad na jakiś tabor. Plan był taki, by podłączyć się pod oddział zwiadowców, a potem niezauważenie zwinąć towar. Była to stosunkowo niebezpieczna misja jak z resztą się domyślasz. Wyjście poza mury. Niby niedaleko, a jednak zagrożenie było. Z resztą dziwne, że żaden z nas nie pomyślał, że było coś podejrzanego w tej całej sprawie. No, bo karawana poza murem? Skąd? Jakim sposobem? Byliśmy młodzi, nie myśleliśmy racjonalnie. Dziwnym trafem do akcji wyznaczono prawie cała hanzę poza trzema osobami. Oczywiście też miałem uczestniczyć w tej misji, jednak tak się zdarzyło, że podniecony myślą o opuszczeniu murów postanowiłem dodać trochę pikanterii całej sprawie. Samotnie udałem się bazy Oddziału stacjonarnego. Zawsze fascynował mnie sprzęt do trójwymiarowego manewru, wiesz? Postanowiłem ukraść zestaw, co też zrobiłem.

Kapral uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. Był to jednak krzywy, pełen goryczy uśmiech. Eren słuchał uważnie całej historii. Przeczuwał, jak może skończyć się opowieść, jednak cierpliwie czekał na ciąg dalszy. W tym czasie Levi po raz kolejny odpłynął w głąb siebie powracając do wypieranych wspomnień.

- Byłem nieco spóźniony, ale sądziłem, że sprzęt pozwoli mi nadrobić stracony czas. Gdy dotarłem na miejsce, co, jak pewnie sobie wyobrażasz nie było łatwe, zastałem moich przyjaciół związanych obok przewróconego wozu. Ci, których miało nie być, stali obok zaśmiewając się do rozpuku. Straciłem nad sobą panowanie…

Głowa kaprala gwałtownie odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę twarzy Erena. Rozbiegany wzrok dowódcy spotkał się z zielonymi tęczówkami chłopaka. Młody żołnierz był wstrząśnięty. Nie spodziewał się takiego zachowania po przełożonym. Nie spodziewał się, że ta historia mogła tak mocno zranić kogoś takiego jak Levi. Chociaż z drugiej strony, coś musiało wpłynąć na charakter mężczyzny.

- Chciałem ich wszystkich pozabijać. Miałem nawet potrzebny do tego sprzęt i to właśnie wtedy się zaczęło. Dosłownie znikąd pojawili się tytani. Biegiem wpadli między moich przyjaciół siejąc spustoszenie. Myślę, że jesteś w stanie to sobie wyobrazić. To była rzeź.

Ciałem starszego mężczyzny wstrząsnął niekontrolowany spazm. Szatyn nie wiedział, jak zakwalifikować ten odruch.

- Byli związani, a ja nic… Byłem sparaliżowany… Bałem się… Uciekłem. Uciekłem, jak zwykły tchórz.

Zapadała ciężka, męcząca cisza. Eren chciał w jakiś sposób pokazać, że rozumie, że nie ocenia, zwłaszcza w negatywny sposób. On też był bezsilny, gdy tytan pożerał jego matkę. Poczuł wilgoć na swojej dłoni. Spuścił na nią wzrok. Łzy. Nawet nie wiedział, kiedy zaczęły płynąć. Był taki słaby.

- Długo szukałem swojego miejsca na świecie. Zabiłem tych, którzy byli odpowiedzialni za śmierć bliskich mi osób i nie wiedziałem, co mógłbym ze sobą zrobić. Wtedy poznałem Erwina i to dzięki niemu tu jestem. Przyrzekłem sobie wtedy, że zabije wszystkie tytany. Zapłacą mi za to, że przez nich zginęły jedyne bliskie mi osoby.

To, co mówił mężczyzna wydało się Erenowi tak niesamowicie znajome. Prawie słyszał siebie obiecującego to samo, kiedy wraz z Mikasą i Arminem płynęli barką za mur Rose. Chłopak pod wpływem impulsu zbliżył się do siedzącego naprzeciwko niego dowódcy i przytulił się do niego. Czuł jak Levi pod wpływem jego dotyku sztywnieje, jednak po chwili poddał się i stawał się coraz bardziej przystępny, łagodniał, poddawał się. Człowiek tytan czuł, jak ciałem jego opiekuna wstrząsają suche spazmy płaczu. Mężczyzna był zbyt dumny by uronić łzy. Jednak i tak przyjął bezsłowną ofertę pomocy od swojego podopiecznego. Nieśmiało, ostrożnie, z dystansem oparł swój policzek na głowie Erena i przymknął oczy. Widział w tym chłopaku młodego siebie i to właśnie, dlatego tak bardzo działał mu na nerwy. Dlatego tak bardzo chciał go zmienić, stłamsić, podporządkować.  
>- Czy rozumiesz, dlaczego zachowywałem się wobec ciebie, jak skończony idiota? Jak sadysta bez skrupułów? Widziałem w tobie, samego siebie i chciałem cię utemperować. Żebyś był inny, żebyś nigdy nie musiał żałować swojej decyzji.<br>Głowa chłopaka uniosła się, a jego oczy spotkały się ze zmieszanymi bladoniebieskimi tęczówkami. Ich nocy niemal się stykały. Młody zwiadowca czuł gorący oddech dowódcy na swoich ustach. Zafascynowany tymi doznaniami studiował uważnie twarz przełożonego. Levi był piękny - idealny. Diabeł w anielskiej skórze, jednak i tak cudowny. Miał swoje wady, dużo wad, to fakt, jednak miał w sobie też pokłady cierpienia, które usprawiedliwiały jego złe nawyki i zachowania. Eren niemal czuł, jak powietrze między nimi gęstnieje. Miał wrażenie, jakby zaraz między nimi miał przeskoczyć impuls elektryczny. Skinął ledwie zauważalnie głową, jakby niepewny tego, na co tak właściwie się przyznawał rację mężczyźnie, czy raczej…?

No właśnie. Levi delikatnie musnął swoimi wargami usta Erena. Po czym odsunął się nieznacznie, chcą wyczuć podwładnego. Usta chłopaka mimowolnie wykrzywiły się w półuśmiechu. Starszy mężczyzna uznał to za przyzwolenie i znowu połączył swoje wargi z tymi chłopaka w pocałunku. Ośmielił się zrobić coś więcej. Lekko zassał dolną wargę Erena wywołując cichutki jęk z jego strony. To samo zrobił z górną częścią ust młodego zwiadowcy. Nieporadność chłopaka była niesamowicie urocza, wywoływała uśmiech na zwykle obojętnej twarzy Levi'a. Zielonooki zarzucił ręce na szyję dowódcy, po czym wplótł palce w jego czarne, miękkie kosmyki. Kapral ugryzł delikatnie dolną wargę podwładnego zmuszając go tym samym do rozchylenia ust. Wdarł się językiem do wnętrza chłopaka, zaczął drażnić jego podniebienie. Wodził językiem po jego zębach, poznając ich strukturę. Chłopak nieporadnie oddawał jego pieszczoty, jednak z każdą chwilą czuł się coraz lepiej w nowej sytuacji. Spotkało się to z wyraźną aprobatą w postaci gardłowego pomruku ze strony Levi'a. Wreszcie Eren poczuł się na tyle pewny, że wyszedł na spotkanie języka starszego mężczyzny łącząc z nim swój w pełnym namiętności tańcu. Dowódca warknął w usta chłopaka, po czym złapał go za biodra i pociągnął do siebie sadzając Erena na własnych kolanach. Po chwili oderwali się od siebie ciężko dysząc. Levi oparł swoje czoło o głowę szatyna. Z pomiędzy jego nabrzmiałych warg wydarł się cichy chichot, który stopniowo przeradzał się w dźwięczny, perlisty śmiech. Eren również uległ całej tej sytuacji i jeszcze bardziej zwiotczał w ramionach starszego mężczyzny. Dalej bawił się delikatnymi włoskimi na karku kaprala. Oparł się na mężczyźnie całym ciałem, chcąc najbardziej jak się tylko da zmniejszyć dystans między sobą a drugim ciałem. Pod swoimi dłońmi czuł umięśnione plecy Levi'a. Badał strukturę jego ciała. Chciał zapamiętać każdą krzywiznę, każdą wypukłość.  
>- Wymacałeś mnie już?<p>

Gorący szept rozbrzmiał tuż przy uchu szatyna. Zamarł. Jego dłonie nie przesunęły się nawet o milimetr na ciele starszego mężczyzny. Bał się każdego, najmniejszego ruchu. Wiedział, że Levi był nieobliczalny. Jego humor, zachowanie zmieniały się, jak w kalejdoskopie. Był nieprzewidywalny. Nagle Eren poczuł, jak dłonie Levi'a zaciskają się na jego biodrach. Odruchowo oplótł mężczyznę nogami w tali. Opadli na kanapę. Chwilę później jego usta ponownie zostały zaatakowane przez wargi Levi'a. Jednak tym razem mężczyzna nie był już taki delikatny. Kierowały nim żądza i potrzeba dominacji. Jego dłonie wsunęły się pod koszulkę chłopaka i zaczęły swoją wędrówkę po jego ciele. Eren drżał pod tym dotykiem i coraz częściej z jego ust uciekały ciche westchnienia i jęki. Dźwięki wydawane przez zielonookiego potęgowały dodatkowo pożądanie starszego mężczyzny. Zapragnął mieć tego chłopaka. W każdym aspekcie tego słowa, jednak wiedział, że to jeszcze nie ten czas. Kapral zapragnął mieć dostęp do tego uległego ciała. Chciał go całego, jednak w tamtym momencie zadowolił się widokiem nagiej, całkiem ładnie wyrzeźbionej klatki piersiowej leżącego pod nim chłopaka. Oderwał się od tych miękkich ust, a swoje pocałunki skierował na delikatną szyję młodzieńca. Ssał, lizał, kąsał opaloną skórę Erena, wywołując u niego coraz głośniejsze jęki. Jego dłonie błądziły po odkrytym ciele Jӓgera, było znacznie delikatniejsze niż się tego spodziewał, niemal kobiece, a jednak tak wyraźnie męskie. Wargi Levi'a leniwie całowały skórę na obojczykach drżącego chłopaka. Młody zwiadowca krzyknął cicho, gdy dowódca zacisnął zęby i zassał jego skórę. Po policzkach Jӓgera popłynęły łzy, gdy czynność kaprala powtórzyła się kilkukrotnie. Swoim urywanym oddechem zwrócił uwagę mężczyzny, którym na widok jego łez wstrząsnął dreszcz. Podciągnął się na rękach i zaczął scałowywać słone krople z twarzy chłopaka.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam…

Jego szept odbijał się od ścian komnaty, w której się znajdowali, dając mu zwielokrotnione brzmienie. Erenowi przemknęło przez myśl, że zawsze chciałby słyszeć dowódcę mówiącego do niego w ten sposób. Zdawał sobie, jednak sprawę z tego, że to chwila słabości starszego mężczyzny i prędzej niż później przejdzie nad tą sytuacją do porządku dziennego. Chłopak naprawdę chciał, żeby to trwało wieczność, jednak nie oszukiwał się. To nie ma przyszłości. Kapitan Levi nie jest tym typem człowieka. Łzy młodego zwiadowcy wcale nie były spowodowane fizycznym bólem, to jego serce zaczęło krwawić.

Jeszcze większym szokiem dla młodego zwiadowcy było to, że Levi po prostu uciekł. Poderwał się z sofy i zwiał.

**toxicjolene pisze: zmieniony** nieco.

**_Ahoj!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Imię Levi (fonetycznie Riwaj) odmieniam zgodnie z jego brzmieniem/wymową, tzn. Levi'a - Riwaja. **

* * *

><p><strong>Podjęta gra<strong>

Jӓger czuł się pusty, niepełny, niekompletny. Wiedział, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że tak się stanie. Nie chciał myśleć o tym ile ich dzieliło. Nie tylko wiek, nie tylko usposobienie, ale i pozycja. Naprawdę wiedział, że on nie mógł sobie na nic pozwolić. Minęły dwa tygodnie od tamtego pamiętnego dnia. W tym czasie reszta oddziału wróciła do ich bazy. Levi zachowywał się wobec niego, tak jak dawniej. Prawdę mówiąc Eren nie wiedział, czy mężczyzna tylko grał, czy chciał zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło. Chłopak nadal dostawał najgorsze, najbardziej uwłaczające jego godności zadania i nie zanosiło się na to, że w jakiś sposób miałoby się to zmienić. Wiedział, że zawsze będzie tym, który nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Reszta oddziału patrzyła na niego ze współczuciem. Ba! Petra nawet starała się wpłynąć na kaprala, prosiła żeby mu trochę odpuścił, jednak on odprawił ją z kwitkiem, twierdząc, że nowemu przyda się trochę pokory. Ten komentarz wywoływał w młodym zwiadowcy napady histerycznego śmiechu. Już nigdy nie chciał doświadczyć tych bardziej radykalnych metod Levi'a do „układania" ludzi. Wzdrygał się na samą myśl. Cóż, nie można zaprzeczyć, dowódca miał zapędy sadystyczne i groteskowe poczucie humoru. Echo przeszłości, jak można było przypuszczać.

Przy każdej okazji Levi wrzeszczał na niego. Manifestował swoją dezaprobatę w dość dosadny sposób. Jego towarzysze broni szeptali między sobą, o tym, co mogło się stać, gdy spędzili pewien czas tylko w dwójkę. Zastanawiali się, co mógł zrobić Eren, że ściągnął na siebie taki gniew przełożonego. Spekulacje były najróżniejsze. Począwszy od zabłocenia całego korytarza, do otwartego sprzeciwu wobec sprzątania. Niektórzy stawiali pod znakiem zapytania to, czy Eren nie naruszył zasobów największego skarbu kapitana – kawy. Jednak to był najbardziej nieprawdopodobny pomysł, wszyscy wiedzieli, jak ogromny może być gniew, tego stosunkowo drobnego mężczyzny, jeżeli chodzi o jego ambrozję. Levi był oszalałym maniakiem kawy. Kawy i sprzątania. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że drużyna była zdania, że to druga „przypadłość" dowódcy sprowadziła na chłopaka to przeogromne, wręcz niebezpieczne niezadowolenie ze strony kaprala. Bo przecież, któżby śmiał naruszyć zasoby ciemnego proszku? Co z tego, że chłopak był nowy? Świętość, to świętość.

Eren słuchając tych wszystkich głupot wielokrotnie był bliski wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Po oddziale mógłby spodziewać się wszystkiego, ale nie aż tak niedorzecznych pomysłów. Z resztą nawet, gdyby trochę bardziej zagłębili się w naturę relacji, jaka wytworzyła się między nim a kapralem, nie wpadliby na to, co naprawdę się wydarzyło. Do samego Jӓgera wciąż niekoniecznie to docierało. Nie był pewny, czy chciał o tym wszystkim pamiętać. Zwłaszcza sam koniec wydarzenia był dla chłopaka problematyczny. Nie mógł zrozumieć motywów dowódcy, jak również nie mógł pojąć jego ostatecznego zachowania. Przecież to nie on rozpoczął to wszystko, a jednak to nie on uciekł z podkulonym ogonem. Z jednej strony młodzieniec czuł z tego powodu złość, jednak z drugiej żałował, że skończyło się to tak, jak się skończyło. Nie przyznawał się do tego bezpośrednio, jednak liczył na więcej. Odkrycie o sobie tej nowej rzeczy nadal przyprawiało go o rumieńce. Zwłaszcza, gdy jego myśli wracały do tamtego dnia, zwłaszcza, gdy widział dowódcę. Miał wrażenie, że jeżeli nie uzyska uwagi żołnierza to oszaleje z tęsknoty. Tak, Eren wykorzystywał każdą, dosłownie każdą okazję do bycia bliżej Levi'a. Jego wrzaski i uwłaczające rozkazy były dla chłopaka niemal, jak chłodzący balsam na rozognione rany. Dawał, chociaż szczątkowe uczucie ukojenia. W takich chwilach żałował, że nie ma przy nim najbliższych. Chciałby żeby byli z nim Mikasa i Armin. Im mógłby powiedzieć bez wahania. Nie wiedział, co prawdy, jaka byłaby ich reakcja – zwłaszcza dziewczyny, ale sądził, że pogodziliby się z tymi rewelacjami. Dlatego też chłopak z niecierpliwością wyczekiwał wyjazdu do miasta. To była szansa na zobaczenie przyjaciół. To była szansa na misję. Na ucieczkę od tej bezradności.

Jego zbawieniem okazała się być jednak Hanji. Kobieta według Erena miała nieco nierówno pod sufitem, jednak dzięki jej badaniom mieli, chociaż szczątkowe informację na temat tytanów. Pani żołnierz chciała zaangażować go w swoje eksperymenty. Miała dwa złapane stwory, które wystawiała na różne czynniki chcąc sprawdzić ich podatność na ból, wytrzymałość, zasoby inteligencji, ogólnie chciała poznać każdy ich słaby punkt. Właściwie to łudziła się, że jeszcze jakiś istnieje. Z resztą nie tylko ona. Wszyscy w duchu liczyli na to, że można zabić te potwory czymś poza uderzeniem w kark. Dla Erena była to również okazja do częściowego zrozumienia swojej mocy. Zawsze też mógł podrzucić Hanji jakieś spostrzeżenia ze swoich przemian. Problemem okazał się jednak kapral Levi, który nie pozwalał na samotne oddelegowanie swojego podwładnego do pomocy kobiecie. Postanowił, że jeżeli ma się na to zgodzić, to również będzie brał w tym udział. Hanji oczywiście nie protestowała, bo niby, dlaczego, ale Eren nie był zadowolony z przebiegu wydarzeń. Chciał mieć przerwę od nieustannej kontroli dowódcy. Zwłaszcza, że stał się kimś w rodzaju kozła ofiarnego i Levi wykorzystywał go do dawania upustu swojej frustracji. Chłopak naprawdę był w stanie zrozumieć i pogodzić się z tym do pewnego momentu, jednak powoli zaczynało już to go męczyć.  
>Postanowił, więc nie odstępować na krok Hanji, której gadanie, mimo że męczące, to skutecznie odstraszało Levi'a. Kobieta z wielkim zaangażowaniem opowiadała o swoich badaniach i nie raz w jej towarzystwie Eren nie czuł się bezpieczny, bo patrzyła na niego, jak na jeden ze swoich obiektów testowych. Chociaż z dwojga złego wolał szaloną Hanji, niż wściekłego kaprala.<br>- Jesteś gotowy, Jӓger? Ta wariatka już na nas czeka. Musimy wyruszać.

Chłopak właśnie wciągał na siebie bluzkę, gdy usłyszał chłodny głos dowódcy. Kiedy materiał był już tam, gdzie powinien, zobaczył nonszalancko opartego o ścianę kaprala. Zaczerwienił się, gdy spostrzegł, że mężczyzna przygląda się mu oceniającego. Jego policzki jeszcze mocniej zapłonęły, gdy przypomniał sobie ten jeden szczególny wieczór. Uciekł wzrokiem od oceniającego spojrzenia przełożonego, dlatego nie zauważył, kiedy Levi oderwał się od ściany i podszedł do niego. Dopiero gorący oddech kaprala na jego skórze uświadomił go o obecności mężczyzny. Tuż przy jego uchu rozbrzmiał zmysłowy szept.

- Trzymaj się blisko mnie. Chyba nie chcemy, żebyś stał się głównym eksponatem w kolekcji Hanji, prawda?

Eren drżał pod wpływem samego jego głosu. Jego twarz płonęła czerwienią. Nie było to spowodowane jedynie bliskością dowódcy, ale również jego głębią jego słów, które bez wątpienia były wypowiedziane w prześmiewczy, nieco wyzywający sposób. Levi sobie z niego kpił. Być może miał to być sposób na sprowokowanie go. Młodzieniec mógł podejrzewać, że starszy mężczyzna liczył na to, że Eren się złamie. Podda się wspomnieniom i pęknie. Ulegnie. Zdaniem młodego zwiadowcy kapitan szukał kolejnych powodów do wyśmiewania go. Kolejnego sposobu na znęcanie się. Nie w bezpośredni i bolesny sposób, jednak na pewno frustrujący. Jak na dorastającego nastolatka przystało Jӓger miał całkiem bujną wyobraźnię. W tej chwili jego myśli krążyły wokół niebezpiecznych tematów. Miał ochotę zetrzeć złośliwy uśmieszek zdobiący twarz przełożonego silnym, wręcz brutalnym pocałunkiem. Miał ochotę dać temu zimnemu człowiekowi tyle przyjemności by liczył na spełnienie. Miał ochotę całować, lizać, ssać…

Cichy jęk wydobył się z jego wilgotnych, lekko uchylonych ust, gdy uświadomił sobie, o czym właściwie myśli. Oczy młodzieńca zamknęły się gwałtownie, jego oddech przyspieszył, jednocześnie stając się bardziej płytkim. Spod uchylonych powiek widział zadowolonego z siebie kaprala. Eren jeszcze nie widział _takiego _uśmiechu tego mężczyzny. Chłopak nie rozumiał, dlaczego w towarzystwie tego człowieka tracił cała swoją pewność siebie, odwagę, butę. Miał wrażenie, że przełożony wręcz wysysa z niego te cechy. Jakkolwiek źle by to nie brzmiało… Zdaniem Erena mógłby wysysać coś innego… Nie, nie, nie. Stop. Levi odsunął się półkroku w tył, co jego zdaniem miało wystarczyć, by nie naruszać przestrzeni osobistej drugiego człowieka. Z leniwym, nieco bezczelnym uśmieszkiem obserwował mieszankę uczuć na twarzy podwładnego. Jӓger natomiast bladł i czerwieniał na zmianę. Uciekał też wzrokiem od bladoniebieskich tęczówek starszego mężczyzny. Naprawdę miał problemy z interpretowaniem zachowania tego niedorzecznego człowieka. To było frustrujące, męczące, drażniące, złe i w ogóle…! Cudowne, tajemnicze, pociągające, zmysłowe. Nie. Nie. Nie. Nie mógł tak myśleć. Nie powinien gdybać. Nie powinien rozważać tego, co by było gdyby. Musiał zachować trzeźwość myślenia. Musiał zachować zimną krew, mimo że w towarzystwie przełożonego było to cholernie trudne. Bo jego krew wrzała. Każdy kontakt wzrokowy, przypadkowy dotyk, czy słowa skierowane do niego powodowały szybsze bicie serca. Krew krążyła szybciej, temperatura rosła, a atmosfera gęstniała, czas zwalniał i nic innego się nie liczyło. Tylko ten wredny, zimny, arogancki, a jednocześnie tak cholernie gorący człowiek. Levi – Eren rozkoszował się brzmieniem jego imienia ilekroć miał okazję do powiedzenia go na głos. Zawsze w samotności.

Złośliwy, szelmowski uśmiech nie schodził z ust kaprala, gdy nie doczekawszy się żadnej bardziej znaczącej reakcji ze strony chłopaka, poprowadził go w stronę wyjścia przyciskając swoją dłoń do jego pleców. Zdaniem Erena, była ona umiejscowiona za nisko. Mianowicie leżała na granicy jego pośladków.

Przed budynkiem czekał na nich powóz. Było to zaskakujące, gdyż do tej pory zawsze poruszali się konno. Eren był pewny, że luksus, jakim był powóz, był przeznaczony tylko dla ludzi wyższych sfer. Chociażby takich, jak ci mieszkający za murem Sina Jeszcze nigdy nie miał okazji poruszać się takim wozem, więc przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem. W końcu jednak skierował swoje kroki za dowódcą i wsiadł do landary. Nim zdążył zająć swoje miejsce powóz ruszył, przez co młodzieniec stracił równowagę i wylądował na kolanach starszego mężczyzny, który odruchowo złapał go za biodra. Młody zwiadowca chciał szybko zmienić niezręczną pozycje, jednak kapral stanowczo przytrzymał go na miejscu. Wtedy dopiero zdobył się na odwagę by podnieś wzrok na przełożonego. Uchwycił jego prowokacyjne spojrzenie. Głębia niebieskich tęczówek kompletnie go pochłonęła.

- Jӓger wiedziałem, że na mnie lecisz, ale to naprawdę przechodzi wszelkie granice. Myślałem, że moje zachowanie było wystarczająco jasne, nawet dla takiego półgłówka jak ty.

Głos Levi'a był niski, zmysłowy, magnetyczny, a jednocześnie tak przesiąknięty jadem i ironią, że aż miało ochotę się splunąć. Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, dopóki było to możliwe, Levi pochylił się lekko. Chłopak czuł oddech dowódcy owiewający jego twarz. Przełknął ślinę.

- Czy mogę zająć swoje miejsce, sir?

Widział, jak źrenice towarzysza rozszerzają się w zdumieniu. Młodszy z panów uśmiechnął się półgębkiem nie miał zamiaru tak szybko się poddać. Ba! O ile było to możliwe nie miał ochoty na poddawanie się w ogóle. Niecny smirk wykrzywił usta bruneta. Eren już się bał, tego, co mógł wymyślić ten nieobliczalny mężczyzna.

- Proszę bardzo dzieciaku. Tylko pamiętaj – od tej chwili trwa wojna.

**oOo**

**- **Jesteście! Nareszcie. Chciałabym wam przedstawić Bean'a i Sawney'a!

Hanji powitała ich w sposób mocno entuzjastyczny. Była wulkanem pozytywnej energii. Nic dziwnego, że ludzie twierdzili, że jest szalona. Kto normalny cieszyłby się, jak dziecko z tego, że dostało nowe zabawki? Zwłaszcza, kiedy te zabawki były w rzeczywistości krwiożerczymi tytanami, których jedynym życiowym celem było zjadanie ludzi. Eren z rosnącym przerażeniem obserwował, jak kobieta głupio się naraża podchodząc do tytanów bardzo blisko. O mało nie dostał zawału, gdy w pewnym momencie Sawney mało, co nie zjadł pani żołnierz. Od skoczenia z odsieczą powstrzymał go, jak zwykle opanowany kapral Levi. Wydawał się być kompletnie niewzruszony, jednak w jego dłoni znajdował się obnażony miecz, w każdej chwili gotowy do użycia. Chłopak uspokoił się, z nim wszyscy będą bezpieczni, bo jeżeli nie on, to nikt nie mógłby zapobiec tragedii. Młody żołnierz odniósł wrażenie, że w chwilach zagrożenia dla jego dowódcy, nie liczy się nic oprócz zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa, znajdującym się wokół ludziom. Jӓger obserwował, jak skupiony wzrok mężczyzny śledzi, każdy ruch Hanji i tytanów. W każdej chwili był gotowy do skoku i do obrony. Zdaniem Erena szanse Levi'a były większe. Kapral był niesamowity w tym, co robił. Miał opinię najlepszego wojownika wszech czasów. Jeden Levi był, jak setka innych żołnierzy. Był jak jeden na milion. W porównaniu z nim Mikasa wypadała naprawdę blado, aczkolwiek miała widoczny potencjał, o który, nawiasem mówiąc, chłopak był zazdrosny. Mieć moc przemieniania się w tytana, a umieć zabijać te kreatury bez dodatkowych wspomagaczy, to nie było to samo. To nie było takie zachwycające, nie budziło podziwu. Nie budziło zaufania. Kto normalny zaufałby człowiekowi, który jest niemal jednym z tych „złych"?

- Hanji, daj na dzisiaj spokój tym kreaturą. Sądzę, że mogą mieć już dość. Z resztą nie tylko oni.

- Od kiedy stałeś się takim obrońcą tytanów, Levi?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się brzydko. Bardzo brzydko. Paskudnie wręcz. Taki uśmiech nie mógł oznaczać czegoś dobrego.

- Od kiedy jednego z nich mam pod opieką.

Cisza, jaka zapadła po tych słowach, zdecydowanie należała do tych uciążliwych, męczących, niezręcznych. Eren czuł jak złość uderza mu do głowy. Pod wpływem impulsu pociągnął swojego przełożonego za najbliższe zabudowanie posyłając wszystkim wokół przepraszające spojrzenie.

- Co do kurwy nędzy? Co ty robisz, Jӓger?

- Nie chcę żebyś tak o mnie mówił, rozumiesz? Nie jestem pieprzonym, bezmyślnym potworem. Mam uczucia i rozum. Słyszysz? Zachowuj się wobec mnie tak, jak wobec drugiego człowieka!

Młodzieniec trząsł się ze złości, a jego głos drżał z nadmiaru emocji. Mężczyzna o kobaltowych oczach przyglądał mu się z zainteresowaniem wymieszanym ze złością. Po chwili spomiędzy jego bladych warg uciekł cichy śmiech, który urwał się równie szybko, jak się zaczął.

- Tylko zrozum to, nie jesteś człowiekiem.

Te słowa były dla Erena, jak cios wymierzony w twarz. To było dla niego za dużo. Nie spodziewał się, ze kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek będzie w stanie zranić go do tego stopnia samymi słowami, a już na pewno nie podejrzewał, że to będzie kapral. Ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, młody żołnierz wierzył, że to właśnie on, jego przełożony, może rozumieć jego sytuację.

- Pieprz się.

Eren odszedł od zaskoczonego mężczyzny. Wiedział, że nie powinien w ten sposób zwracać się do dowódcy, ale miał to gdzieś. Spodziewał się, że jak tylko pojawi się znowu w zasięgu wzroku kaprala, spadnie na niego kara. I to nie byle, jaka. Chłopak był pewny, że przełożony już planował zemstę. Tymczasem Jӓger miał zamiar wykorzystać zdobyty czas na spotkanie z przyjaciółmi. Był pewien, że gdyby nie to wydarzenie nie miałby na to szans, bo Levi nie dopuściłby do tego. Z niezrozumiałych dla młodzieńca powodów mężczyzna nie chciał słyszeć o żadnych kontaktach z Arminem i Mikasą. Kiedy słyszał ich imiona zdawało się, że wybuchał gniewem, który oczywiście skierowywał się na Erena, bo na kogóż innego?

**oOo**

- Tak się cieszę, że was widzę!

Eren uściskał zarówno blondyna, jak i brunetkę. Tęsknił za tą dwójką i naprawdę chciał spędzić z nimi trochę czasu. Śledził z uwagą każdą zmianę na ich twarzach, jakby chciał na nowo się ich nauczyć.

- Czy wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz na zmęczonego?

Mikasa, jak zawsze opiekuńcza i spostrzegawcza. Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. Cieszył się, że ma kogoś takiego, jak ona.

- Wiesz kapral Levi daje nam w kość.

Gdy wypowiedział imię dowódcy oczy dziewczyny niebezpiecznie pociemniały. Domyślał się, że brunetka dalej chowała urazę do mężczyzny po tym, jak na rozprawie brutalnie zbił Erena. Nie miał jej tego za złe, w sumie to był w stanie ja zrozumieć. On prawdopodobnie czułby to samo. Mimo wszystko wiedział, że przełożony zrobił to wszystko dla jego dobra. Dzięki niemu, choć Jӓger przyznawał to bardzo niechętnie, dalej żył.

- Kiedy dorwę tego małego, wrednego, sadystycznego…

- Spokojnie Mikasa. Eren sobie poradzi, prawda?

Armin, jak zwykle spokojny i zawsze z rozsądnym rozwiązaniem pod ręką. Szatyn posłał w stronę przyjaciela spojrzenie pełne podziękować. Był pewny, że sam nie dałby rady powstrzymać rozzłoszczonej dziewczyny.

Trójka młodych ludzi udała się na spacer rozmawiając beztrosko póki jeszcze mogli. Wiedzieli, że prędzej czy później podwładni dowódcy oddziału specjalnego znajdą jednego z kolegów.

**oOo**

- Witam Levi, miło cię widzieć. Jak się ma nasz niebezpieczny osobnik?

Erwin mrugnął porozumiewawczo w stronę niższego mężczyzny. W odpowiedzi uzyskał tylko wyniosłe prychnięcie.

- Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, szlaja się gdzieś po tym mieście. Nie mam pojęcia, co się z nim w tej chwili dzieje.

Główny dowódca oddziału zwiadowców zmarszczył groźnie swoje obfite, krzaczaste brwi. Przyglądał się z uwagą nonszalancko rozpartemu na fotelu mężczyźnie. W żadnym razie nie podobały mu się słowa wypowiedziane przez jego podwładnego.

- Co masz na myśli?

Levi posłał w stronę blondyna chłodne, zdystansowane spojrzenie, po czym odetchnął głęboko. Zetknął ze sobą palce obu dłoni i odwrócił wzrok w stronę okna.

- Zwyzywał mnie i sobie poszedł. Nie zatrzymywałem go.

Na twarzy Erwina wyraźnie wymalowała się wściekłość. Nie sądził, że Levi może go zawieść do tego stopnia. Wstał zza biurka, przy którym siedział i stanął na wprost drobniejszego człowieka.

- Co mu zrobiłeś Levi? Wiesz, jak ważny jest!

Brunet posłał mu swoje zwyczajowe opanowane, paraliżujące spojrzenie. Erwin westchnął zrezygnowany.

- Masz rację, nie chcę wiedzieć. Chcę natomiast zapewnienia, że więcej nie dopuścisz do jego ucieczki.

Dowódca oddziału specjalnego skinął sztywno głową nie zdobywając się na okazanie skruchy. Miał wszystko gdzieś. W jej chwili liczyło się dla niego tylko to by jak najszybciej odnaleźć tego głupiego dzieciaka i być pewnym, że wszystko z nim w porządku.

- Wezwałem cię do siebie, gdyż chciałem omówić z tobą sprawy dotyczące 57. Wyprawy za mur.

**oOo**

- Przepraszam cię Eren, ale obiecałem Jeanowi, że pomogę mu z jego sprzętem. Ma jakiś problem. Świetnie było się z tobą widzieć. Zostawię was teraz samych z Mikasą, rozumiesz…

Armin wyglądał, tak jakby te słowa, były najbardziej zawstydzającą rzeczą na świecie. Szatyn uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc zmieszanie przyjaciela. Oczywiście chciał spędzić z nim więcej czasu, jednak rozumiał, że Armin musi iść. Wiedział, że drobny blondyn miał bzika na punkcie wywiązywania się ze zobowiązań.

- W porządku. Leć.

Nie musiał się powtarzać dwa razy, Nim się obejrzał, po Alercie nie było ani śladu. Eren zaśmiał się pod nosem, po czym zaproponował w kurtuazyjnym geście swoje ramie Mikasie, która z uśmiechem je przyjęła.

- … Więc jak to jest służyć pod takim sławnym człowiekiem, jakim jest kapral Levi?

Eren skrzywił się lekko słysząc to pytanie. Nie chciał na nie odpowiadać, jednak wiedział, że próby wymigania się od odpowiedzi na pewno nie skończyłby się dla niego za dobrze.

- Jest ciężko. Naprawdę.

Po raz kolejny tego dnia widział wściekłość falami przepływającą przez twarz dziewczyny. Ścisnął delikatnie jej rękę chcąc dać jej znak, że mimo wszystko, z nim też było w porządku. Nie miała się, czym martwić. Prawie. Jӓger z każda chwilą coraz bardziej nastawiał się do powiedzenia Mikasie o tym wszystkim, co zaszło między nim a dowódcą, ale nie mógł się do tego zmusić. Zanim się spostrzegł dotarli do rzadko uczęszczanej części miasta. Ulice świeciły pustkami i wszędzie walały się różne odpadki, ale był też tu jednocześnie całkiem ładny park, do którego bez zwłoki się udali. Między nimi zapanowała cisza, jednak należała do tych przyjemnych, tych na miejscu. Dobrze się czuli w swoim towarzystwie, więc w żadnym razie cisza nie stanowiła dla nich problemu. Znaleźli ładnie oświetlony fragment polany. Eren zdjął z siebie płaszcz, po czym rozłożył go na trawie. Chłopak odetchnął kilka razy głęboko. Musiał jej powiedzieć. Nie było innej szansy. Wiedział, że jeżeli teraz tego nie zrobi nie zdobędzie się na to już nigdy.

- Mikasa, posłuchaj ja…

Złapał ją za dłonie i spojrzał w jej oczy. Dostrzegł w nich nieznany mu do tej pory błysk. Słowa zamarły mu na ustach. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, jak powiedzieć.

- Też chciałam ci coś powiedzieć Eren. Już od dawna.

Widział, jak dziewczyna delikatnie pochyla się w jego stronę. Narastała w nim panika, nie wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Dziewczyna musiała błędnie zrozumieć jego zachowanie. Była dla niego jak siostra, nie żywił wobec niej żadnych głębszych uczuć niż te czysto braterskie.

Kiedy usta dziewczyny zetknęły się z jego, Eren poczuł się nieswojo, jednak odpowiedział na pocałunek. Nie chciał ranić Mikasy. Była dla niego bardzo ważna. Nie chciał jej stracić.

Pocałunek z brunetką był zaskakująco inny od tych, którymi obdarzył go kapral Levi tamtego pamiętnego dnia. Był słodszy, delikatniejszy, bardziej czuły. Miękki, uległy i do tego wszystkiego niepewny, Było to na swój sposób urocze i Eren był zdania, że mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić. Dlatego też przyciągnął bliżej do siebie spięte ciało czarnowłosej. Czuł, jak jej ramiona zaplatają się na jego szyi, a po chwili jej palce zaczęły bawić się jego włosami. Przycisnął swoje dłonie do wąskiej talii przyjaciółki. Była taka miękka, a jednocześnie taka jędrna. Musiała mieć idealne ciało. Z resztą chłopak wiedział, że właśnie takie miała.

To ona pierwsza przerwała ten pocałunek. Widział uśmiech na jej ustach, iskierki szczęścia błyskające w oczach. To był piękny widok. Ona była piękna, a jednak… Eren miał ochotę się stłuc za takie myśli, jednak nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że jego myśli wracały do również czarnych włosów, ale znacznie krótszych od tych dziewczyny. Do granatowych oczu okolonych wachlarzami gęstych czarnych rzęs. Do równie pięknego ciała, jednak pozbawionego kobiecych krągłości. Do pocałunków, pełnych namiętności, a jednak twardych, dominujących i zdecydowanych. Młody zwiadowca naprawdę chciał myśleć w ten sposób o Mikasie, jednak wszystkie jego myśli skupiły się na Levi'u. Sam tego nie rozumiał. Miał świadomość tego, że mężczyzna go skrzywdził. Wykorzystał. Przecież nawet się nad nim znęcał. Eren nie powinien darzyć go żadnym innym uczuciem niż niechęć, a mimo to było inaczej.

Jego przemyślenia przerwała po raz kolejny dziewczyna, kiedy to po raz kolejny połączyła ich wargi w pocałunku. Jӓger nie miał serca, by go urwać i spokojnie wytłumaczyć wszystko przyjaciółce. Starał się wyobrazić sobie, że to wcale nie Mikasa, jego prawie siostra, jest osobą, która go całuje, a jego wcale-nie-znienawidzony dowódca. W zasadzie nie było to najtrudniejsze. Jeżeli zapomnieć o płci dziewczyny, to była całkiem podobna do Levi'a. Oczywiście na swój sposób inna, a jednak miała w sobie coś, co ich ze sobą łączyło.

**oOo**

Levi obiecał sobie, że jak tylko znajdzie tego niedorzecznego dzieciaka to obedrze go ze skóry. Szukał go już od godziny, a po nim ani widu, ani słychu. Miał już dość. Miał zachowywać się normalniej względem Erena, jednak z każdą chwilą upewniał się, że chłopak wcale na to nie zasłużył. Ba! Wręcz przeciwnie. Zdaniem kaprala, z każdą chwilą jeszcze bardziej sobie grabił.

Mężczyzna zgrzytał zębami przeskakując między domami. Uważał, że korzystając ze sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru znajdzie Jӓgera szybciej. Dowódca oddziału specjalnego miał szczerą nadzieję, że ten gnojek miał jakąś sensowną wymówkę tak długiej nieobecności. Ich kłótnia się do tego nie zaliczała. Z resztą to nawet nie była kłótnia. Dzieciak to bezczelny gnojek i należał mu się powrót na ziemię.

Zastanawiającym dla mężczyzny było to, jak daleko mógł zawędrować ten młody żołnierz? I z kim? Sam? Czy może z przyjaciółmi? Kapral miał kiepski humor, więc już można było współczuć tej trójce. Z resztą on musiał być z przyjaciółmi, bo to od nich zaczął swoje poszukiwania dowódca. Jakie było jego zaskoczenie, gdy nie znalazł ani blondyna, ani brunetki, a z nimi głównego zainteresowanego.

Levi przelatywał właśnie obok parku, gdy coś przykuło jego uwagę. Z gracją wylądował na dachu najbliższego budynku. Na małej polance dostrzegł dwie postacie ubrane w mundury zwiadowców. Charakterystyczne skrzydła na plecach i te sprawy. Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, by móc się lepiej przyjrzeć. Niestety bez zbliżenia się do tej dwójki nie mógł określić ich tożsamości, ani tego, co właściwie robili. Poruszając się miękko niczym kot, bezszelestnie przeniósł się na bliżej usytuowany dom. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się niebezpiecznie, kiedy dostrzegł Erena wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką Mikasą w dość dwuznacznej pozycji. Nastolatkowie siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie. Rozmawiali o czymś, kiedy nagle chłopak spuścił głowę. Widać było, że bije się z jakimiś myślami, chwilę później znowu zwrócił się do dziewczyny i zaczął coś mówić, jednak urwał gwałtownie. Brunetka wykorzystując ten moment zawahania wtrąciła swoje trzy grosze. Kolejna rzecz, jaka się wydarzyła spowodowała, że Levi miał ochotę zabić natychmiast przynajmniej setkę tytanów albo, chociaż tę dwójkę ludzi siedzących na dole. Widział, jak dziewczyna przyciska swoje wargi do ust zaskoczonego chłopaka. Gniew kaprala może byłby mniejszy, gdyby tylko Eren zareagował, tak jak on by sobie tego życzył, czyli odepchnął dziewczynę. Mroczki wściekłości zaślepiły starszego mężczyznę, gdy dostrzegł, że Jӓger odpowiedział na pieszczotę, a nawet bardziej ją pogłębił. Levi czuł, że skóra jego dłoni już nie była cała. Jego paznokcie pod wpływem silnego zaciskania pięści wyżłobiły piękne bruzdy wewnątrz jego śródręcza. Już miał ruszyć w stronę pary, kiedy dzieciaki oderwały się od siebie. Widział nieco zmieszaną minę swojego podwładnego, co go trochę uspokoiło. Podejrzewał, że chłopak za chwilę wytłumaczy swojej przyjaciółce, że nie ma, na co liczyć. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, kiedy dostrzegł, jak ich wargi po raz kolejny łączą się w namiętnej pieszczocie. Levi nigdy nie spodziewał się, że może czuć wobec kogoś tak ogromne pokłady zazdrości i nienawiści, a jednak Mikasa Ackerman była taką osobą. Ona nie miała prawda dotykać _jego _ciała. Nie miała prawa całować _jego _ust. Nie mogła, bo cały chłopak był własnością jego – Levi'a, a on nie zwykł się dzielić swoimi zabawkami. To samo tyczyło się Jӓgera.

Dosłownie po chwili znajdował się dwa kroki od zajętej sobą parki. Czuł, że jeżeli zaraz czegoś nie zrobi to wściekłość rozerwie go na strzępy. Wyprostował plecy i podciągnął rękawy, po czym odetchnął naprawdę głęboko.

- JӒGER!

**oOo**

**toxicjolene pisze: **hir aj em. Za końcówkę można mnie zabić, wiem o tym.


	4. Chapter 4

**Imię Levi (fonetycznie Riwaj) odmieniam zgodnie z jego brzmieniem, tzn. Levi'a – Riwaja.**

* * *

><p><strong>Człowieczeństwo<strong>

- JӒGER!

Eren odskoczył gwałtownie od przyjaciółki słysząc za plecami aż nadto znajomy głos. Natychmiast poderwał się na równe nogi i zasalutował dowódcy. Chwilę po nim dokładnie to samo zrobiła Mikasa. Mężczyzna stojący przed nimi nie zdradzał objawów złości, jednak chłopak to czuł. Levi stał z opuszczoną głowę, na lekko rozstawionych nogach. Zazwyczaj nienagannie ułożone rękawy jego koszuli były podciągnięte, a dłonie zaciśnięte w pięści. Eren miał już spore doświadczenie. Był pewny, że kapral w każdej chwili mógł ich zaatakować albo raczej, co bardziej prawdopodobne, zaatakuje jego – Erena. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy otwarta dłoń starszego mężczyzny pofrunęła w jego stronę i boleśnie zacisnęła się na jego karku. Sycząc z bólu poddał się naciskowi i przysunął do dowódcy.

- Hej, nie możesz g-!

- Czego nie mogę, Ackerman?

- Nie może pan go tak traktować, sir.

- Czyżby?

Levi kopniakiem podciął nogi stojącego obok młodzieńca. Żołnierz padł na kolana u stóp swojego dowódcy. Posyłając błagalne spojrzenie dziewczynie, które znaczyło nie mniej, nie więcej, tyle żeby się łaskawie zamknęła. Jednak Jӓger nie miał złudzeń, widział wściekłość szalejącą w szarych oczach dziewczyny. Widział jak zmienia pozycje. Wysuwa lekko prawą nogę do przodu i pochyla się lekko unosząc lewą rękę. Można byłoby uznać to za nonszalancką pozę, jednak była również idealną do wykonania wysokiego kopnięcia.

- ZOSTAW GO!

Dziewczyna wyrzuciła stopę w powietrze celując mniej więcej na wysokość lewego barku Levi'a, jednak mężczyzna nie na darmo otrzymał miano, najlepszego żołnierza ludzkości. Zwinnie wywinął się spod uderzenia dziewczyny, przez co ta straciła równowagę. Kapral szybko wykorzystał swoją przewagę i przycisnął młodą kobietę do ziemi. Trzymając swoją stopę na jej klatce piersiowej pochylił się nad ciężko oddychającą Mikasą.

- Nie będziesz mi mówić, co mam robić, gówniaro. Rozumiemy się?

- Nie masz prawa tak go traktować! Słyszysz?!

- Nie mam? Wydawało mi się, że to ja wydaję rozkazy, moim podwładnym, a oni są zobligowani do słuchania mnie. Zdawało mi się, że Eren podlega mnie, prawda Jӓger?

Chłopak był aż nadto świadom podtekstu i ostrzeżenia obecnego w słowach mężczyzny. Przełykając śliną potrząsnął głową na potwierdzenie. Widział zmartwienie i złość w oczach Mikasy, ale nie mógł zareagować inaczej. Levi w zasadzie mówił prawdę.

- Widzisz?

Brunetka skinęła niechętnie głową. Po czym została mocniej przyciśnięta do ziemi. Z jej ust wydobył się głuchy jęk.

- Więc trzymaj się od niego z dala, Ackerman.

Dowódca uwolnił dziewczynę i złapał Erena za rękaw. Pociągnął stanowczo w stronę najbliższego budynku. Chwilę później już przeskakiwali z budynku na budynek. Eren nie mógł wyrzucić z pamięci pełnego nienawiści wzroku kaprala, gdy ten spoglądał na zbierającą się z trawy dziewczynę.

** oOo**

Rozglądał się uważnie po pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajdował. Kiedy kapral powiadomił go łaskawie, że nie mają spędzić nocy w kwaterze głównej Oddziału Zwiadowców, Eren spodziewał się, że zostaną w jakimś zajeździe, a nie w prywatnym domu. Dodatkowo nie przypuszczał, że ów dom może należeć do jego dowódcy. Jeszcze większym szokiem okazał się być fakt, że miał nocować w normlanych warunkach. Żadnych lochów, piwnic, krat, czy łańcuchów. Wydawało mu się to, co najmniej podejrzane, ale nie zamierzał narzekać. Zwłaszcza, że Levi się do niego nie odzywał. Nie robił złośliwych uwag, nie odgryzał, nie beształ. Po prostu go ignorował. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg domu wskazał mu pokój, a następnie zamknął się w jakimś pomieszczeniu mówiąc, że nie życzy sobie by mu przeszkadzano. Eren miał zamiar respektować ten rozkaz, a jakże! W tej chwili najchętniej ograniczyłby kontakt z tym człowiekiem do bezwzględnego minimum. Nie chciał więcej słuchać tak raniących dla niego obelg. Trudno mu było to przyznać, ale naprawdę liczył się ze zdaniem dowódcy. Nie rozumiał, jak mężczyzna, który od dziecka był dla niego autorytetem, mógł okazać się taką pomyłką. Och, Levi miał swoje lepsze dni, kiedy stawał się znośny dla otoczenia, w tym dla swojego najnowszego podwładnego. Niestety nie zdarzało się to często, a nawet, jeśli to nie zawsze oznaczało, że Eren był traktowany normalnie. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że kapral miał w stosunku do niego jakieś pretensje. Co było całkowicie pozbawione sensu, bo jeżeli ktoś tu powinien chować urazę to on – Eren. Mógł mieć mężczyźnie za złe, to, że skopał go na oczach wielu ludzi, że pomiata nim na każdym kroku, że kwestionuje jego człowieczeństwo, że doprowadza go do szaleństwa nawet samym swoim głosem. To sprawiało mu ból, jednocześnie powodując frustrację, wywołując gniew. Aczkolwiek z drugiej strony Eren odczuwał swego rodzaju ekscytację. Czekał na coś, czego sam nie był pewien, czego nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jednak czekał. Mimo wszystko. Jego wewnętrzne przeżycia również były dla niego zagadką. Sam nie rozumiał, dlaczego tyle czasu poświęca rozważaniu tego wszystkiego. Mógłby to przecież olać, zignorować i zapomnieć. Żyć jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Prawdopodobnie udałoby mu się ubłagać komandora Erwina o zmianę oddziału, a potem byłoby już prosto. Mógłby wtedy bez przeszkód spotykać się z przyjaciółmi. Mógłby żyć własnym życiem. Nie musiałby się martwić tym, że nagle pojawi się gdzieś jego niezrównoważony psychicznie dowódca i stwierdzi, że nie wykonał rozkazu, bądź po prostu w jakiś sposób zasłużył na karę. Z drugiej jednak strony Jӓger nie odszedłby z oddziału Levi'a nawet gdyby ten znęcał się nad nim codziennie, a to, dlatego, że Oddział do Zadań Specjalnych miał swoją renomę. Tu chłopak mógł nauczyć się najwięcej i nie sprawiał potencjalnego zagrożenia dla ludzi, gdyż wszyscy wokół byli przeszkolonymi żołnierzami, którzy na swoich kątach mieli nie jednego zabitego tytana. Był wśród nich z jednej strony zagrożony, z drugiej bezpieczny, a jeszcze z trzeciej dzięki nim nie był zagrożeniem dla reszty ludzi.

Eren z westchnieniem opadł na łóżko i ukrył twarz w poduszce zaciągając się jej zapachem. Pachniała czystością, ale również bliżej nieokreśloną wonią, która wydała się być chłopakowi w jakiś sposób znajoma. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie nadal z nosem w pościeli. Otoczony tym przyjemnym aromatem chłopak mógł się po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu odprężyć. Uspokoić myśli i dać wytchnienie ciągle napiętym mięśniom. Miał również nadzieję, że stale obecny stres mu odpuści i wreszcie będzie mógł, chociaż przez chwilkę czuć się beztroski. Z ociąganiem podniósł się z posłania i wyjrzał za okno. Przegapił zachód słońca, teraz otaczała go tylko przyjemna ciemność. Poczłapał w stronę toalety by przygotować się do snu. Spłukawszy twarz i przebrawszy się w piżamę wkroczył z powrotem do pokoju. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy zobaczył zdejmującego koszulę starszego mężczyznę. Naręcze rzeczy, jakie Eren trzymał do tej pory w swoich dłoniach, wylądowało na ziemi, tworząc artystyczny nieład.

- Przestań się gapić dzieciaku.

Eren natychmiast spuścił głowę, a wraz z nią swój wzrok. Dopiero wtedy dostrzegł, że jego, jeszcze do niedawna starannie złożone ubrania walają się po podłodze. Szybko schylił się by podnieść fragmenty materiału. Kątem oka dostrzegł, jak dowódca zdejmuje swoją uprzęż, a następnie pozbywa się spodni. Ciemny rumienieć wystąpił na policzki młodzieńca. Eren dziękował wszystkim bóstwom za to, że w komnacie panował przyjemny półmrok. Jӓger wyprostował się, gdy usłyszał charakterystyczny dźwięk za swoimi plecami. Odwrócił się powoli i zobaczył, jak Levi bezceremonialnie pakuje się do jego łóżka. Młody żołnierz chciał zaprotestować dostrzegł niebezpieczny błysk czający się w kobaltowych oczach starszego mężczyzny.

- Pamiętasz? Rozpoczęliśmy wojnę, a teraz chodź do łóżka, póki mam jeszcze ochotę cię w nim przyjąć.

- Mogę spać w jakimś innym pokoju, jeżeli to problem.

Eren zachował typowo żołnierską manierę. W końcu odpowiadał przed swoim dowódcą. Co z tego, że zarówno kapral, jak i cała sytuacja wydawali się być nienormalni.

- Nie ma innych pokoi. To znaczy są, ale bez mebli. Jak chcesz możesz spać na podłodze, Jӓger. Mnie wszystko jedno. Z resztą wszyscy wiedzą, że tytani sami w sobie są gorący.

Levi wypowiedział ostatnie zdanie mówiąc niskim, zmysłowym głosem, który był jednocześnie przesiąknięty ironią. Spod zmrużonych powiek obserwował postępowanie Erena. Był ciekawy jego reakcji, jego odpowiedzi na prowokację. Natomiast sam zainteresowany na sztywnych nogach podszedł do dużego mebla i z wahaniem przysiadł na jego skraju. Zdecydowanym ruchem odrzucił kołdrę, jednak niepewnie wsunął się pod okrycie. Zaległ na samym skraju łóżka chcąc, jak najbardziej zwiększyć dystans między sobą a złośliwie chichoczącym mężczyzną. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że gdyby było to możliwe, to stałby się żywą pochodnią ze wstydu.

- Och, w co ty grasz?

- Szacunek, gnojku. Odpowiadając, jednak na twoje pytanie – to twoja gra, ja tylko naginam nieco zasady.

Eren nie odezwał się już ani słowem. Bił się z własnymi myślami. Ta sytuacja była dla niego karykaturalnie niemożliwa, czysta groteska, która przyprawiała go o mdłości. On naprawdę chciał żyć w zgodzie ze wszystkimi ludźmi. Nigdy nie chciał tworzyć sobie bezsensownych wrogów, a w tym momencie jego życia, nie chciał tego w szczególności. Potrzebował wsparcia, pomocy, dobrego słowa, akceptacji. Był zagubiony i liczył na to, że nie będzie się czuł, jak jakiś odmieniec, że są ludzie, którzy nie pozwolą mu się załamać. I owszem byli, jednak nie w jego najbliższym towarzystwie. Ten, który miał być mu przewodnikiem, opiekunem, wsparciem, który bądź, co bądź uratował mu życie, okazał się być jednym z tych gorszych, z tych, którzy zmieniali jego życie w piekło. Teraz właśnie z tym człowiekiem przebywał w jednym pokoju, pod jednym posłaniem i nie wiedział, co z tym fantem zrobić. Z jednej strony Eren chciał zignorować sprawę i potraktować całą tę sytuację, jako coś normalnego, jednak z drugiej strony chciał uciec i schować się gdzieś pod ziemią.

Erena sparaliżowało, gdy poczuł delikatny dotyk na swojej skórze. Odwrócił powoli głowę w stronę leżącego po drugiej stronie mężczyzny. Levi spał snem sprawiedliwych i odwracając się, nieświadomie, dotknął Erena. Chłopak odetchnął z ulgą, ale jednocześnie ze swego rodzaju rozczuleniem. Widok tego zwykle obojętnego, chłodnego mężczyzny, któremu często towarzyszyła ironia, był dla Jӓgera czymś niezwykłym. Jego serce zatrzepotało mu w piersi mocniej. Zaszalała krew w żyłach. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna bez swoich masek wyglądał na takiego bezbronnego, beztroskiego, spokojnego. Można było się pokusić o stwierdzenie, że wyglądał wręcz uroczo. Młodzieniec wiedział, że to tylko stan, w jakim znajdował się mężczyzna, sprawiał, że wyglądał tak, a nie inaczej i wcale nie był w rzeczywistości taki, jaki mógłby się wydawać, gdy obserwowało się go przez sen. To właśnie sprawiało, że mimo szybszego pompowania krwi, serce Erena paliło żywym ogniem. Chłopak sam nie był pewien własnych uczuć, ale mógł wyróżnić w ich mieszance rozczarowanie i smutek. Nie rozumiał, czemu te dwie tak charakterystyczne emocje towarzyszyły mu w chwilach, gdy spoglądał na Levi'a. Powinien czuć nienawiść, złość, gniew i wiele innych uczuć, ale na pewno nie połączenie smutku i rozczarowania. To wydawało się być niepoprawne. Takie uczucia kojarzą się raczej z przykrymi przeżyciami, które wywarły na nas piętno. Gdy umiera ktoś dla nas bliski czujemy smutek z powodu jego straty i rozczarowanie, że stało się to tak szybko. Te uczucia powinny być uwarunkowane, jakimiś cieplejszymi emocjami, przywiązaniem. Dlatego też Eren nie mógł zrozumieć sam siebie. Nie był przywiązany do Levi'a, ani tym bardziej go nie stracił, więc dlaczego coś ściskało go w piersi odbierając oddech za każdym razem, gdy widział nienawiść w tych kobaltowych oczach? Czy było to spowodowane tym, że widywał już inne uczucia? Sam już nie wiedział, co jest prawdą. Miał wrażenie, że pomylił niebo z gwiazdami odbitymi nocą na powierzchni stawu*. Pytaniem jednak było to, czym w takim razie jest niebo, a czym jest staw i odbite w nim gwiazdy? Czym jest kłamstwo, a czym jest prawda? Na czym można opierać dalsze życia, a co powinniśmy od razu odrzucić. Eren tego nie wiedział, mimo że tak bardzo chciał. Tak bardzo chciał być pewny, że kiedyś wszystko się ułoży, że zyska szacunek otaczających go ludzi i nie będą go oni traktować jak odmieńca. Miał nadzieję dostrzec kiedyś w oczach swojego dowódcy te same emocje, które widział wtedy, tego jednego dnia, a nie obecną w nich w tej chwili chłodną niechęć. Chciał móc się uśmiechać i wywoływać uśmiech na twarz bliskich mu osób. Chyba… Chyba chciał, żeby niemożliwy człowiek, jakim był kapral Levi, stał się dla niego kimś bliskim. Żeby był jego opiekunem, tak jak powinien być, by mógł czuć w nim oparcie. By wiedział, że jest na świecie ktoś, dla kogo coś znaczy, kto będzie dumny z jego czynów. Z nie do końca zrozumianych nawet dla niego samego – Erena- powodów chciał, żeby tym człowiekiem był właśnie śpiący niemal u jego boku żołnierz. Jӓger wiedział, że przy tym mężczyźnie będzie bezpieczny. Nie tylko on z resztą, ale i wszyscy, wokół, bo Levi był wstanie obronić też innych przed niebezpieczeństwem, jakim był Eren. Właśnie to był najbardziej prawdopodobny powód, przez który młodzieniec dążył do uzyskania pozytywnej uwagi ze strony przełożonego. Chłopak chciał wstąpić na właściwe tory. Zadbać o swoje, ale i bezpieczeństwo innych. Przy okazji chciał zbudować coś nowego. Nową bliskość. Nową relację. Pragnął tylko akceptacji. Właśnie tego pragnął najbardziej na świecie.

**oOo**

Tego poranka Eren został wybudzony w dość ciekawy sposób. Mianowicie, został bezceremonialnie zrzucony na podłogę. Bez najmniejszego ostrzeżenia przeżył nieprzyjemne spotkanie z chłodną posadzką. Zdezorientowany podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Jego wzrok padł na mężczyznę stojącego nad nim. Na twarzy Levi'a błąkał się złośliwy, nieco pogardliwy uśmieszek. Chłopak westchnął cicho. Był ledwo, co wyrwany ze snu, jednak jego rozsądek zajął już należne mu miejsce. Jӓger postanowił poddać się. Miał zamiar zachowywać się tak, jak powinien zachowywać się dobry, przykładny żołnierz, który szanuje swojego dowódcę i respektuje jego rozkazy. Miał nadzieję, że dzięki temu, kapralowi znudzi się dręczenie go.

- Przepraszam za moją niesubordynację, sir. Zaspałem.

Brew górującego nad nim mężczyzny uniosła się w kpiarskim geście.

- W rzeczy samej, Jӓger. Powinienem cię ukarać.

Niepokój począł narastać gdzieś wewnątrz młodego żołnierza. Naprawdę miał dość kar Levi'a. Poza tym one nie polepszały jego sytuacji. Wcale nie sprawiały, że czuł większą niechęć do przełożonego, wręcz przeciwnie. Eren powoli zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym, czy nie czekał na takie okazje. Nie mniej jednak w tej chwili nie zareagował niczym innym, jak spuszczeniem głowy w geście skruchy. Nie patrzył w oczy dowódcy. Bał się, że ten może dostrzec czającą się w jego oczach nadzieję. Chłopak sam nie wiedział, na co. Bał się również dostrzec to charakterystyczne wyzwanie, które emanowało z całej postaci jego dowódcy. Nie chciałby jego duma i buta popchnęły go znowu do podjęcia wyzwania. Nie miał na to siły. Nie miał siły na walkę z tym człowiekiem. Musiał się poddać. Zdusić w sobie chęć wali, zdusić w sobie arogancję i pewność siebie. Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy cała sytuacja stanie się normalniejszą.

Z jego myśli wyrwał go silny uścisk na ramieniu, który wkrótce spowodował, że podniósł się do pozycji stojącej. Spojrzał z zaskoczeniem na kaprala, jednak szybko po raz kolejny spuścił głowę, gdy dostrzegł obojętność w kobaltowych tęczówkach. Stał nieruchomo nie ośmielając się wykonać najmniejszej nawet czynności. Czekał na karę. Przecież miał zostać ukarany. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy zamiast oczekiwanej nagany w jego ręce zostały wciśnięte jego ubrania. Zszokowany przyjął fakt, że chwilę później został wepchnięty do łazienki. Chcąc nie chcąc wykonał wszelkie poranne czynności i z wahaniem wrócił do pokoju. Nie zastał wewnątrz swojego dowódcy, więc odetchnął z ulgą. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi prowadzące wewnątrz domu zderzył się z Levi'em.

- Przepraszam! Bardzo, naprawdę nie chciałem. Ja…

- Zamknij się dzieciaku. Głowa mi pęka od słuchania twojego jazgotu.

Słowa wypowiadane przez Erena umilkły, jak milknie dźwięk ostrzegawczego wystrzału. Nagle i trwale. Dopóki oczywiście nie trzeba powziąć bardziej zdecydowanych kroków.

- Ktoś zabił Sawney'a i Beana. Masz stawić się na kontroli sprzętu. Teraz.

Oczy Jӓgera rozszerzyły się lekko w zdziwieniu, jednak nie odezwał się ani słowem. Nie zadawał pyta. Był pewny, że wszystkiego dowie się przy rewizji. Skinął, więc głową i zasalutowawszy udał się do wyjścia.

- No i gdzie się wybierasz, idioto? Po pierwsze nie wziąłeś sprzętu, po drugie idę z tobą. Biorę za ciebie odpowiedzialność. Nie chcę wyjść na nieudacznika, więc powiedz mi, maczałeś w tym palce?

Młody żołnierz zbierał swoją szczękę z podłogi. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Levi w ogóle zapytał go o taką rzecz. Spędził całą noc u jego boku, a wcześniej nie ruszał się nawet na krok z sypialni, a jednak dalej był podejrzany?

- Zabrakło ci języka w ustach? Byłem pewny, że go masz, gdy przez sen jęczałeś, jak opętany. Nie, nie chcę słuchać żadnych wyjaśnień. Odpowiedz na pytanie.

- O-oczywiście, że nie brałem udziału w zabójstwie tych tytanów, sir.

Eren czuł, jak cała jego twarz pali żywym ogniem. Był pewny, że kolor jego skóry przypominał w tej chwili bardziej pomidora niż standardową, blado brzoskwiniową barwę. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna zmierzył go przeciągłym spojrzeniem, po czym kiwnął głową. Machnął dłonią w stronę złożonego w drugim kącie pokoju sprzętu do trójwymiarowego manewru. Eren posłusznie podreptał w tamtym kierunku i wziął ze sobą maszynki. Dostał kuksańca w bok, kiedy przymierzał się do skorzystania z jego pomocy przy podróży do kwatery głównej. Spojrzał zaskoczony na dowódcę, który niewątpliwie spoglądał na niego, jak na osobę chorą na umyśle.

- Rewizja jest po to, żeby stwierdzić, kto mógł zabić tych dwóch. Do tego jest potrzebny, jak sam dobrze wiesz sprzęt. Powiedz mi, więc dlaczego, do cholery, miałeś zamiar go właśnie użyć, skoro to może ściągnąć na ciebie podejrzenia?

Kapral patrzył na niego, jak na jakiś wybryk natury. Widząc, jednak głupkowaty wyraz twarzy podwładnego z westchnieniem zrezygnował z jakiejkolwiek próby komunikacji tylko zdecydowanie pociągnął chłopaka za kołnierz w stronę celu ich wyprawy.

**oOo**

Sprzęt Erena został poddany rutynowemu sprawdzeniu, mimo że kapral Levi zapewnił, że sprawował nadzór nad młodym żołnierzem przez cały dzień. Z jednej strony zachowanie inspekcji było zrozumiałe, jednak z drugiej podważanie autorytetu dowódcy Oddziału Specjalnego nie świadczyło najlepiej o ludziach, którzy się tym zajmowali. Słowo Levi'a, zdaniem Erena, powinno być traktowane niemal na równi ze słowem komandora Erwina. Uważał, że nierespektowanie słowa jego przełożonego powinno być uznane niemal za zniewagę, a przynajmniej za karygodny nietakt. Postanowił nie zdradzać jednak swoich opinii, gdyż uważał, że może to zostać źle odebrane. Zarówno przez kaprala, jak i wszystkich wokół. Levi mógłby zezłościć się na niego przez jego zachowanie, a inni ludzie, cóż… był nieco problematyczną postacią, której większość ludzi się bała, więc cokolwiek by nie zrobił mogło to zostać odebrane, jako zagrożenie.

Eren strasznie żałował, że nie może spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Znowu. Z tego, co wiedział, dzisiejszego dnia mieli wybrać, dokąd chcą się przyłączyć. Czy do Oddziału Zwiadowców, czy Stacjonarnego, czy Żandarmerii. Jӓger wiedział o preferencjach niektórych z jego towarzyszy, jednak to było przed akcją odbicia Trostu. Nie miał pojęcia, jakie było ich stanowisko w tej chwili.

- Ruszaj się. Wracamy do bazy.

Eren posłusznie podreptał za mężczyzną w stronę czekającego na nich powozu. Gdy spojrzał na pojazd rumieńce wstąpiły mu na policzki. Doskonale pamiętał niezręczną sytuację, w jakiej się znalazł w drodze do miasta. Dalej nie mógł zapomnieć palącego dotyku dowódcy i tego czegoś w jego oczach, co sprawiało, że Eren miał ochotę krzyczeć. Niepewnie przekroczył próg i najszybciej, jak się dało zajął swoje miejsce. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy stwierdził, że tym razem nie wylądował na kolanach czarnowłosego. Tym samym zwrócił na siebie uwagę przełożonego, który widząc jego zrelaksowaną pozycję, prychnął pod nosem uśmiechając się przy tym półgębkiem.

- Czasem mnie zaskakujesz, Jӓger.

**oOo**

Za niecały miesiąc miała odbyć się 57. Wyprawa za mur. Wszyscy byli z tego powodu dziwnie podekscytowani, jednak można było wyczuć również spore napięcie i strach. Zwłaszcza wśród nowych członków Oddziału Zwiadowców. Eren był niezmiernie ucieszony, gdy większość jego przyjaciół podążyła jego śladami. Czuł ich wsparcie i był za to niezmiernie wdzięczny. Nawet zazwyczaj negatywnie nastawiony Jean wydawał się być milszy i wyrozumialszy. Poza tym sam powiedział, że naprawdę liczy na niego – Erena, że widzi w nim nadzieję, że chce by nią był. Miało to dwojaką naturę, bo mogło to wzmagać strach, ale również zwiększać determinację. Jӓger nie dopuszczał do siebie pierwszej opcji. Wierzył, że z pomocą swojego oddziału jest w stanie wykonać prawidłowo każdą powierzoną im misję. Do tego był jeszcze Levi, który był niewątpliwie głównym, czynnikiem, który warunkował powodzenie całego przedsięwzięcia. Bez niego można było wcale nie próbować, a z nim szanse na zwycięstwo rosły.

Rozczarowaniem dla Erena było jednak to, że ich misja nie miała na celu walki z tytanami, a jedynie dotarcie do jego domu rodzinnego. Dlatego też ich oddział został umieszony w najbezpieczniejszym, strategicznym miejscu. Ich zadaniem było po prostu dotarcie do celu. Nic innego. Było to jednej strony frustrujące, jednak z drugiej Eren to rozumiał. Potrzebował ochrony i bezpieczeństwa. Poza tym nie miał zamiaru być pożartym przez jakiegoś tytana po raz kolejny. Nie miało znaczenia to, że mógł się przemienić. On po prostu nigdy nie chciał doświadczyć takiego uczucia, jak to. Bał się również, że w sytuacji zagrożenia bezwarunkowo zmieni postać narażając na niebezpieczeństwo wszystkich wokół. Z pomocą w tej sprawie przyszła Hanji Zoe, która chciała poeksperymentować z umiejętnościami Erena. Strata tak cennych obiektów testowych jak Sawney i Bean odcisnęła na niej swoje piętno, jednak pani żołnierz szybko się pozbierała. Z resztą to byłoby dziwne, gdyby naprawdę przejęła się śmiercią tytanów. Oczywiście, jeżeli nie weźmie się pod uwagę faktu, że dzięki posiadaniu ich do własnej dyspozycji można było dowiedzieć się czegoś przydatnego. W każdym razie kobieta miała zamiar przeprowadzić kilka testów na obecnie jedynym dostępnym tytanie, czyli właśnie na Erenie. Chciała sprawdzić, co musi się wydarzyć, żeby chłopak się przemienił. Chciała sprawdzić prawdopodobieństwo nagłej przemiany. Sprowadzało się to do treści informacyjnych, ale również i ochronnych. Z tego powodu młody zwiadowca bez wahania zaakceptował pomysł pani podpułkownik.

- Chciałabym żebyś wszedł do tej studni i na mój znak przemienił się.

- Tak jest!

Chłopak posłusznie wykonał polecenie. Stanie w wilgotnej, nieużywanej studni nie należało do najmilszych czynności, ale Eren nie narzekał. Dopóki czuł, że ludzie nie traktują go jak potwora. Był gotowy zgodzić się na wszystko. Ostatnimi czasy nawet kapral wydawał się być mniej uciążliwy, wredny i pełen nienawiści. Z jednej strony to cieszyło, ale z drugiej napawało swego rodzaju niepokojem, gdyż Levi nie należał do najbardziej przewidywalnych osób.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dźwięk głosu Hanji, która dawała mu sygnał do rozpoczęcia zadania. Eren odetchnął głęboko i uniósł dłoń w stronę twarzy. Gwałtownie zacisnął swoje zęby na dłoni raniąc skórę do krwi. Jednak nic się nie stało. Z jednej strony było to dziwne, ale z drugiej mogło się zdarzyć. Po kolejnym głębokim oddechu i ugryzieniu, młody żołnierz oczekiwał jakiegoś efektu. Po raz kolejny próba zakończyła się fiaskiem. W Jӓgerze zaczęła rodzić się panika. Krew spływała mu z obu dłoni, jednak nic się nie działo. Żadnego widocznego efektu. Desperacko przegryzał skórę swoich rąk, gdy u szczytu studni pojawiły się dwie głowy - Hanji i Levi. Chłopak starał się nie zwracać uwagi na ich pełne pytań spojrzenia. Całą swoją uwagę skupił na okaleczaniu się. Łzy ciurkiem płynęły mu po twarzy, a on nie mógł zrobić kompletnie nic. Był bezsilny, bezużyteczny, bezwartościowy. Nic nie znaczył. Był po prostu cieniem. Gdzieś się znajdował, jednak, gdy przychodziło, co, do czego, to nie miał pojęcia, jak zdefiniować siebie.

- Eren.

Jego wzrok powędrował w górę, gdy usłyszał swoje imię. Zielone tęczówki skrzyżowały swoje spojrzenie z wzrokiem kobaltowych oczu.

- Odpuść.

Eren ciężko opadł na kolana. Nie miał siły nawet żeby odpowiedzieć. Jego życie z każdym dniem traciło sens. Świadomość bezużyteczności była dla niego wręcz fizycznie bolesna. Ostatnim, co poczuł były silne ręce obejmujące jego ciało. Potem odpłynął w krainę snów Morfeusza. A śniły mu się sny pełne szczęścia, beztroski, jednak gdzieś tam na końcu świadomości czaił się mrok, który z każdą chwilą narastał coraz szybciej.

**oOo**

Było mu ciepło i przyjemnie. Nie czuł niczego innego. Piękne uczucie. Taka obojętność była tym, czego potrzebował. W jego życiu za dużo się działo, za dużo emocji kotłowało się w jego wnętrzu. Za dużo strachu towarzyszyło mu w każdej chwili życia. Za dużo nienawiści skupiało się na jego osobie. Za dużo bólu i rozczarowania czuł wraz z całym tym bałaganem, jaki powstał w jego życiu. Za dużo stresu gościło w nim całym, gdy myślał o tym, jaki ciężar jest złożony na jego barkach. Panika ogarniała go całego, gdy w jego myślach rodziło się przekonanie, że nie da rady, że nie uda mu się tego udźwignąć. Zawiedzie.

W tej chwili jednak żaden z tych problemów nie dokuczał jego psychice. Czuł się wolny i beztroski. Miał swoją chwilę wytchnienia.

Obrócił się na boku i wtedy wrócił do rzeczywistości. Syknął z bólu, który przeszył całe jego ręce, gdy nieświadomie ułożył je pod swoim ciałem. Natychmiast zmienił pozycję, by nie drażnić swoich ran. Do jego uszu dobiegło ciche westchnienie. Bynajmniej, nie było ono jego własnym. Powoli otworzył oczy, by zobaczyć nad sobą twarz osoby, której najmniej mógłby się spodziewać w takim momencie. Pochylał się nad nim jego dowódca. Chłopak był prawie pewny, że przez chwilę dostrzegł w kobaltowych oczach mężczyzny zmartwienie, jednak szybko zniknęło za maską obojętności.

- Nieźle nas wystraszyłeś, Jӓger. Straciłeś sporo krwi, a twoje rany dalej się nie zregenerowały. To dziwne biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że zazwyczaj leczyłeś się równie szybko, jak każdy tytan.

Chłopak spojrzał na swoje obandażowane dłonie. Opatrunek przesiąknięty był krwią. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Levi zauważył, na co patrzył, po czym podniósł się i skierował do szafki, która stała w pobliżu jego łóżka. Po chwili wrócił niosąc w dłoniach świeże bandaże. Mężczyzna usiadł z powrotem na krześle obok i sięgnął po jego dłonie. Eren syknął. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że coś może go tak boleć.

- Trzeba je zmienić. Może trochę boleć, ale musisz wytrzymać.

Jӓger zagryzł wargi, gdy przełożony pozbywał się nienadającego się już do niczego opatrunku z jego dłoni. Sprawne palce Levi'a robiły to metodycznie, nie sprawiając niepotrzebnego bólu młodemu żołnierzowi. Eren nie spuszczał oka z twarzy mężczyzny. Lekko zmarszczone brwi i skupienie, jakie towarzyszyło kapralowi, nadawało mu jeszcze surowszego wyglądu, ale jednocześnie upewniało w przekonaniu, że żołnierz ma w sobie, jakieś uczucia, że nie jest bezdusznym człowiekiem, którego nie obchodzi los jego podwładnych. Serce Erena zabiło mocniej, gdy widział, z jaką starannością i oddaniem kapral zajmował się jego ranami.

- Chyba należą ci się przeprosiny, dzieciaku.

Eren wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, który oznaczał nie mniej nie więcej zaskoczenie. Skupił swój wzrok ponownie na twarzy swojego obecnego towarzysza. Widział iskierki rozbawienia czające się gdzieś w kobaltowych oczach czarnowłosego.

- Nie, nie przesłyszałeś się. Należą ci się przeprosiny. Traktowałem cię jak potwora, niemal jak dzikie zwierzę. Nie widziałem w tobie człowieka. Nie powinienem tak uważać. Jesteś najnormalniej ludzki, jak może być człowiek w twoim wieku i z twoimi doświadczeniami. Powinienem rozumieć, że całe to szaleństwo nie jest dla ciebie czymś łatwym. Powinienem rozumieć, że potrzebujesz wsparcia i dobrego słowa, że potrzebujesz mentora. Niestety oceniłem cię pochopnie. Jesteś tylko młodym, zagubionym chłopakiem, a ja potraktowałem cię, co najmniej, jak niebezpiecznego kryminalistę, który w każdej chwili jest w stanie zrobić krzywdę wszystkim wokoło. To między innymi przeze mnie twoje i tak już ciężkie życie zmieniało się z każdym dniem w piekło. Miałem być ci opiekunem, a byłem głównym katem. Dopiero teraz to do mnie dotarło, gdy zobaczyłem rozpacz, panikę i determinację, gdy tak bardzo chciałeś spisać się dobrze. Widziałem twój strach, gdy patrzyłeś na mnie oczekując kary. Nie powinienem go widzieć, nie powinienem był go wywołać. Nie powinienem pozwolić, żebyś kiedykolwiek czuł się zagrożony wśród nas wszystkich. Erwin miał rację, zawiodłem. Jesteś ważny, a ja pozwoliłem ci, zatracić się gdzieś w sobie.

Eren słuchał tego wszystkiego sam nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co się właściwie działo. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że słowa Levi'a to prawda. Było to dla niego tak zaskakujące, ale jednocześnie dzięki temu wszystkiemu, gdzieś w jego wnętrzu rosło przeświadczenie, że może wreszcie wszystko będzie dobrze.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>cytat z powieści Andrzeja Sapkowskiego „Wiedźmin"

**toxicjolene pisze: **Rozdział pozostawiam bez komentarza. Natomiast chciałabym odpowiedzieć na komentarz, który zostawił po sobie gość.

Drogi Gościu, dziękuję ci za twoją opinię. Każde słowo wiele dla mnie znaczy. Jeżeli chodzi o odmianę imienia kaprala to stawiam tam apostrof, gdyż niektórzy ludzie odmieniali imię tego bohatera, jako np., kogo czego – Levi'ego. Mam na myśli, że nie odmieniają imienia tak, jak ono brzmi fonetycznie, tylko tak jak się pisze, co moim zdaniem nie ma w ogóle sensu. No, bo nie mówi się **Riwajego, **tylko** Riwaja, **jeśli już. Dlatego właśnie ja odmieniam to imię w ten sposób, jaki to robię, żeby uniknąć nieporozumień.

To ostatnie zdanie nie ma sensu, ale nie umiem go inaczej sformułować


	5. Chapter 5

**Imię Levi (fonetycznie Riwaj) odmieniam zgodnie z jego brzmieniem, tzn. Levia - Riwaja .**

* * *

><p><strong>Zagadki i problemy<strong>

Eren zasyczał z bólu. Jego dłonie z nieznanych powodów dalej się nie wyleczyły. Jego zdolności regeneracyjne zdecydowanie coś blokowało, a on nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co może z tym zrobić. Hanji skakała wokół niego ucieszona niczym dziecko, które otrzymało długo wyczekiwaną zabawkę. Kapral Levi spoglądał swoim chłodnym wzrokiem, w którym Jӓger mógł jednak dostrzec zmartwienie. Cała reszta była względnie normalna. W zasadzie to może źle to ujął. Do niedawna normą było to, że każdy spoglądał na niego z lekkim dystansem, tak też się do niego odnosili, a teraz? Atmosfera, jaka panowała w jego oddziale uległa diametralnej zmianie. Wszyscy w jakichś sposób się uspokoili, wyciszyli, zrelaksowali. Spoglądali na niego z większą życzliwością. Serce Erena biło za każdym razem mocniej, gdy ktoś w beztroskim geście poklepał go po plecach, czy też po prostu zagaił z nim rozmowę, na jakiś pozornie bezsensowny temat. Chłopak po prostu czuł się w pewien sposób zaakceptowany. Oczywiście nadal zdarzały się chwile pełne niezręczności, kiedy temat schodził na jego tytanią naturę, jednak z każdą kolejną rozmową ludzie oswajali się z tą nieprawdopodobną myślą.

Innymi słowy: codzienność Erena uległa zmianie. Zmianie na lepsze. W zasadzie powinien być za to wdzięczny swojemu dowódcy, gdyż to przez jego przeprosiny i akceptację reszta oddziału wreszcie całkowicie się wobec niego otworzyła. Dużą zasługę w tym wszystkim miał również i on sam. Gdyby nie jego niezłomna determinacja i chęć bycia częścią całości, prawdopodobnie Levi nigdy nie zauważyłby w nim człowieka, którym w istocie był. Poza tym, cała jego sytuacja była spowodowana ograniczeniem ludzi. Wszyscy żyli w zamkniętej klatce. Bynajmniej nie chodzi dosłownie o ich przestrzeń życiową. Ludzie byli ograniczeni umysłowo i nie dostrzegali szansy, jaką otrzymała ludzkość dzięki darowi Erena. Ludzie nienawidzili tego, czego się bali. Bali się tytanów, więc darzyli ich nienawiścią. Jak mieli nie nienawidzić Erena, gdy był niemal jednym z ich największych wrogów? Prosty wniosek, musieli otworzyć oczy, a to nie należy do najłatwiejszych czynności. To, że patrzymy wcale nie oznacza, że widzimy. O nie. Często to właśnie nasz wzrok prowadzi nas w te skrajne rejony naszej świadomości, przez które potem nie może przebić się racjonalne, chłodne myślenie. Młody żołnierz dziękował wszystkim bóstwom za to, że jednak istnieli ludzie, którzy nie ograniczali się wyłącznie do tego, co mają przed oczami, ale również myślą. Idealnym przykładem takiej osoby była podpułkownik Hanji Zoe. Eren uśmiechnął się na wspomnienie nieco szalonej kobiety. Właśnie ona była jedną z, niewielu, która nie spojrzała na niego ze strachem. Raczej z całej siły w niego wierzyła. Od początku, aż do samego końca. Był jej za to niezmiernie wdzięczny. Poza tym cenił jej pracę, dzięki której mieli, chociaż szczątkowe informacje na temat tytanów. Dlatego też, gdy już się przekonał, że kobieta nie miała zamiaru go zabić, Jӓger chętnie poddawał się jej testom. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego rany jeszcze nie zniknęły. Hanji oczywiście była tym zachwycona. Sprawdziła porządnie, czy do jego ran nie wdało się jakieś zakażenie. Oczywiście nic z tych rzeczy. Kobieta powiedziała nawet coś na temat, że nigdy nie widziała tak czystych ran. Eren zastanawiał się, czy nie była to zasługa jego przełożonego, który średnio trzy razy dziennie zmieniał mu opatrunek twierdząc, że nie może znieść tego, jak bardzo on – Eren – o siebie nie dba. Poza tym pani żołnierz stwierdziła, że jego rany wyglądają na świeżo zadane. To znaczy, wyglądały tak, jakby wcale nie zranił się około tydzień temu, tylko mniej więcej przed godziną. Cała ta sprawa zdecydowanie nie cieszyła chłopaka. W zasadzie jedyną osobą, która się nie martwiła, była Zoe, ale szaleni naukowcy tak mają.

Poza tym drobnym odstępstwem od normy, jakim był jego kompletny brak regeneracji tkanek wszystko było po staremu. Dalej miał swoje obowiązki, które musiał wykonać. Co prawda Levi oszczędzał mu takich zajęć, jak na przykład zamiatanie, czy mycie czegokolwiek, gdyż zdawał sobie sprawę, jak wiele bólu sprawiłoby to Erenowi. Doskonale o tym wiedział, gdyż przy każdej zmianie opatrunku, krew niemal ciurkiem wypływała z ran chłopaka, a on sam zaciskał mocno zęby, żeby nie poddać się swojej niemocy. Z jednej strony młody zwiadowca cieszył się, że dowódca tak się o niego troszczy, jednak nieraz mu to przeszkadzało. Dalej w zakamarkach pamięci przed oczami Erena przewijały się wspomnienia z tego jednego ważnego wieczoru. Oczywiście, że chciał o tym wszystkim zapomnieć, jednak to sam kapral nadal mu nie pozwalał. Czasem jego bliskość była zbyt bliską, czasem mężczyzna rzucił jakimś sugestywnym tekstem, który powodował w Erenie tylko podwyższoną temperaturę ciała. Zaskakująco dobrym sposobem na insynuację przełożonego okazało się być poruszanie tematu Mikasy i Armina. Kiedy Levi zaczynał snuć swoje domysły i przyprawiać podtekstami każdą swoją wypowiedź, Eren prosił o pozwolenie na zobaczenie się z tą dwójką. Prawdę mówiąc naprawdę chciał ich zobaczyć. Tęsknił, a kapral z całych sił sabotował jego wszelkie plany nawet najmniejszego kontaktu z tą dwójką. Przy tym wszystkim strasznie się złościł na wspomnienie tej dwójki. To w zasadzie nie było zbyt normalne, bo Eren nie widział powodu, dla którego Levi mógł tak negatywnie reagować. Bał się zapytać, gdyż temperament mężczyzny był mocno nieprzewidywalny i lepiej było nie narażać bardziej swojego zdrowia, zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy jego atuty pod postacią tytanicznej mocy, gdzieś znikły.

Denerwowanie dowódcy nie było również najinteligentniejszym posunięciem ze względu również na to, że wielkimi krokami zbliżała się wyprawa za mur. Zarówno komandor Erwin, jak i kapral Levi chodzili, jak struci planując tę akcję. Wszystko musiało być dopięte na ostatni guziki, więc obaj mężczyźni non stop pracowali nad strategią, nad podziałem grup oraz nad ich rozmieszczeniem. Jeżeli jeszcze naczelny dowódca po takich seansach nad mapą bywał po prostu zmęczony i, można by rzec, nieszkodliwy, to w przeciwieństwie do niego Levi był tykającą bombą. W takich momentach lepiej było zniknąć z zasięgu jego wzroku, bo w każdej chwili mogłeś oberwać za… W zasadzie za cokolwiek. Ten mężczyzna już, na co dzień bywał humorzasty, jednak przytłoczony pracą stawał się nie do wytrzymania. Eren w takich chwilach unikał przełożonego, jak ognia, dalej nieco podświadomie bojąc się, że wydarzy się coś złego i jego zgoda z mężczyzną rozpadnie się na miliony kawałeczków, których już za nic nie da rady się skleić.

Właśnie wracał ze stajni, gdzie był żeby nakarmić konie, gdy spotkał na swojej drodze Levia wracającego z narady wojennej. Eren przełknął głośno ślinę i jak gdyby nigdy nic skierował się w stronę mężczyzny. Będąc już naprawdę niedaleko od starszego mężczyzny zasalutował z szacunkiem. Kapral spojrzał na niego przelotnie, w sposób, jaki mógłby sugerować, że wcale go nie zauważył. Jӓger odetchnął z ulgą. Tym razem mu się udało. Odwrócił się na pięcie i postąpił dwa kroki w przeciwną stronę mając zamiar udać się okrężną drogą do drugich wrót budynku. Miał ochotę pogwizdywać z radości, jednak wiedział, że tu gdzieś w pobliżu może być jego przełożony. Jakie było jego zaskoczenie, gdy nagle poczuł na swoim ramieniu silną, męską dłoń.

- Poczekaj, Jӓger. Mamy sprawę do obgadania.

**oOo**

Spokojnie, tylko spokojnie. Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Pod żadnym pozorem nie próbuj się kłócić. Słuchaj uważnie. Staraj się wszystko zapamiętać. Nie przerywaj. Najlepiej bądź cicho. Jeszcze lepiej byłoby gdyby nie oddychał, nie mrugał. Gdyby krew w nim nie krążyła.

Eren zajął wskazane mu miejsce naprzeciwko biurka dowódcy. Każdy z jego mięśni był boleśnie napięty. Stres wręcz go paraliżował. Co w zasadzie działało na jego korzyść, gdyż kapral był w zdecydowanie podłym nastroju. Starszy mężczyzna stał odwrócony do niego plecami spoglądając przez okno na tylko jemu wiadomy widok. Między nimi panowała niczym niezmącona cisza. Eren czekał. Bardzo cierpliwie i spokojnie. Nie śmiał nawet zakręcić się na krześle. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty podpaść dowódcy, ale z jego szczęściem, pewnie i tak wkrótce jakoś podpadnie. Levi odwrócił się powoli i zajął swoje krzesło. Oparł łokcie na blacie i złączył razem dłonie, tak by mógł podeprzeć na nich własną brodę. Spojrzał na chłopaka przenikliwymi oczami i nadal nic nie mówił. Po chwili jednak odetchnął głęboko, a wyraz jego twarzy uległ lekkiemu rozluźnieniu.

- Erwin przekazał mi, że będziemy znajdować się w środkowym punkcie całej formacji, nieco z tyłu. Naszym celem jest po prostu dotarcie do niego. Nie będziemy wdawać się w żadne walki z tytanami. Oczywiście, jeżeli będziemy mogli ich uniknąć. Masz trzymać się blisko mnie i bez względu na wszystko wykonywać moje rozkazy. To naprawdę bardzo ważne, by wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem, Eren. Odpowiedzialność za ciebie, spoczywa na mnie, więc proszę cię, nie pozwól bym potem musiał się za ciebie wstydzić.

Eren pokiwał powoli głową i przygryzł wargę w zamyśleniu. Cały ten plan był dziwny. Najlepszy oddział Korpusu Zwiadowczego wręcz wyjęty z walk, a jacyś nowicjusze, bądź mniej uzdolnieni żołnierze mieli zostać wystawieni przeciwko tytanom. Zdecydowanie coś w tym wszystkim było nie tak. Chociaż mogły być to tylko jakieś jego szalone wymysły. Może po prostu miał za bujną wyobraźnie i myślał za dużo? Może powinien po prostu słuchać rozkazów? Ale gdzieżby tam! On i słuchanie rozkazów? A kim on był żeby ich słuchać? Ach, no tak, pieprzonym zwiadowcą, który miał nad sobą przełożonych, którzy chcieli zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo. Eren spuścił głowę i zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Obiecał sobie, że od tej chwili nie będzie za każdym razem rozmyślał, jak obejść polecenie wydawane przez dowództwo, gdyż wychodził przez to na jeszcze większego dzieciaka niż w rzeczywistości był.

Nagle na jego barkach spoczęły silne męskie dłonie. Poczuł, jak jego spięte mięśnie ulegają rozluźnieniu pod wpływem masażu. Z jego ust uciekło ciche westchnienie przyjemności. Powoli, powolutku każdy nawet najdrobniejszy fragment jego karku i ramion został obdarowany tym cudownym dotykiem. Eren odchylił głowę do tyłu chcąc spojrzeć na stojącego za nim mężczyznę. Oparł się potylicą o umięśnioną klatkę piersiową i posłał wdzięczny uśmiech Leviowi. W odpowiedzi kapral prychnął, jednak gdzieś w kącikach jego warg czaił się uśmiech. Chłopak obserwował, jak jego towarzysz pochyla się nad nim i zatrzymuje swoje usta tuż przy jego uchu.

- Nie wiem, co cię dręczy, Jӓger, ale odpuść. Cokolwiek chodzi po twojej pustej głowie, nie powinno jej zaprzątać.

Eren nie wiedział, co ma zrobić. Mężczyzna nie był świadomy tego, jak często jego myśli mogły doprowadzić do niepowodzenia misji, do utraty wielu cennych ludzi. Młody zwiadowca był zdziwiony, że kapral zaczął pokładać w nim tak dużo zaufania. Ta zmiana była naprawdę diametralną. Wcześniej przecież Levi bał się o bezpieczeństwo wszystkich, którzy mieli jakąkolwiek styczność z nim – Erenem. Trochę nie rozumiał, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło. Był świadomy tego, że jego dowódca przyznał się do błędu w ocenie jego osoby, ale już sam powód, dla którego zaczął podważać własną opinię nie był taki oczywisty dla chłopaka. Nie był pewny, czy to jego determinacja pokazała kapralowi, że może jednak źle go ocenił, ale nawet, jeśli to nie było to coś nadzwyczajnego. Nie chciał wychodzić na paranoika, ale coś mu w tym wszystkim nie grało. Poza tym zachowanie Levia od początku było dziwne. Raz był normalny, raz był zły, potem znowu był do ludzi, potem wydawało się, że go nienawidzi, jeszcze później można by pomyśleć, że jest o niego chorobliwie zazdrosny, później troszczy się, dba, pociesza, podtrzymuje na duchu. Jednym słowem: kalejdoskop. Nie dało się przewidzieć kolejnego ruchu tego człowieka. Był jedną wielką zagadką.

Strumień myśli Erena został brutalnie przerwany, gdy chłopak poczuł delikatne ugryzienie na swoim uchu. Niemal krzyknął, niemal jęknął, niemal odskoczył, jednak w ostateczności nie zrobił nic poza odwróceniem twarzy w stronę mężczyzny. Levi wpatrywał się w niego swoimi kobaltowymi oczami, a jego usta zdobił złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Przestałeś mnie słuchać. Musiałem w jakiś sposób zwrócić twoją uwagę.

- I oczywiście musiałeś mnie ugryźć.

Jӓger obserwował, jak jego pieprzony przełożony wzrusza nonszalancko ramionami, a w jego oczach zapłonęły łobuzerskie iskierki. Chłopak był aż nadto świadomy, że w tej właśnie chwili w umyśle jego towarzysza formował się jakiś szatański plan, który pewnie nie umili mu życia. Westchnął zrezygnowany, pogodzony z własnym losem, kiedy po raz kolejny poczuł delikatne ugryzienie. Tym razem w okolicach szyi. Syknął cicho, gdy po podrażnionym miejscu przejechał wilgotny, gorący język. Co się do diabła działo?

- Co do cholery?

Eren odsunął się od Levia. Miał już dość tego, że kapral bawił się nim w ten sposób. To nie był wszak pierwszy raz, gdy dochodziło między nimi do takich zbliżeń. Chłopak tracił całe panowanie w takich sytuacjach i poddawał się wszystkim działaniom dowódcy, a potem… No właśnie, „potem" było najgorsze. Zazwyczaj po tego typu akcjach Eren zadręczał się wyrzutami sumienia, kapral go ignorował i zachowywał się w stosunku do niego, jak totalny palant. Wszystko to potęgowało w młodym żołnierzu wszelkie jego lęki i coraz bardziej zamykał się w sobie i tracił poczucie własnej wartości. Musiało się to skończyć. On potrzebował zrozumienia, ciepła, pocieszenia, obecności i trwałości, a nie czegoś takiego. Po łebkach, pozornego i ulotnego. Oczywiście dawało mu to sporo przyjemności, ale nie miał zamiaru być zabawką, która zostanie potem odrzucona w kąt. Co to, to nie. Nie był typem człowieka, który pozwoliłby sobie na takie coś. Oczekiwał szacunku. Nie chciał być traktowany, jak rzecz. Dlatego teraz stał na wprost kaprala i wpatrywał mu się ze złością w oczy. Oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Teraz. Zaraz.

- Dlaczego bawisz się ze mną w ten sposób, czym sobie na to zasłużyłem, Levi?

Starszy mężczyzna spuścił lekko głowę. Grzywka zasłoniła mu oczy, jednak Eren widział drgające wargi, które były niczym innym, jak powstrzymywanym śmiechem. Nie chciał żeby ktoś wyśmiewał się z jego powodu. Nie sprawiało mu to przyjemności, zwłaszcza, gdy sam był śmiertelnie poważny. Wtem jego przełożony nie wytrzymał i wybuchł śmiechem. Takim, którego jeszcze nigdy nikt nie słyszał. Brzmiało w nim zgorzknienie, krzywda, rozpacz, strach i nienawiść. Eren wmurowało w podłogę nie mógł pojąć tego, co właśnie się działo.

- Ja bawię się tobą, Jӓger? To ty niszczysz mnie od środka. Przez ciebie staje się słaby.

Szczęka Erena nie wytrzymała, opadła w szoku. O czym do diabła mówił Levi? Jak to, to on niszczył go od środka? Co to w ogóle były za brednie? On nie robił kompletnie nic. Zupełnie nic. Zero. Nul.

- Co ty w ogóle gadasz człowieku?

Levi znalazł się przy nim w jednym kroku. Pięść mężczyzny zacisnęła się na jego koszulce. Odległość między ich twarzami była niebezpiecznie mała. Brunet emanował złością. To było straszne uczucie, gdyż Eren nie miał pojęcia, co je powodowało i dlaczego było skierowane w jego kierunku. Z resztą on nic nie rozumiał z tej sytuacji. To była czysta abstrakcja.

- Nie wiem, czy masz nieco rozumu, dzieciaku. Z każdą chwilą utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że jednak nie. Mało dałem ci znaków? Mało?

To była ciężka chwila, kompletnie pozbawiona sensu. Jakich znowu znaków? Chyba już większego absurdu nie da się usłyszeć. Eren tracił rozum. Nic nie miało sensu. Sprzeczka, jaka się między nimi zrodziła też nie miała żadnych praw bytu. Zachowywali się, jak… Sam nie wiedział, ale kojarzyło mu się to z parą kłócących się kochanków. Oczywiście nikim takim dla siebie nie byli i oczywiście ta myśl była kompletnie absurdalna. W ogóle, jak mógł o czymś takim pomyśleć. Śmieszne, niesamowicie zabawne. Głupi on.

- Eren.

Odwrócił swoją twarz znowu w stronę mężczyzny. Zobaczył ból czający się gdzieś w kącikach oczu Levia. Nie rozumiał tego. Był tępym idiotą i nie wiedział, co się dzieje. Był tylko niedojrzałym dzieciakiem, którego przerastała otaczająca go sytuacja. Co było z nim nie tak? Miał ochotę uciec. Uciec i nigdy nie wracać, gdyż bał się tego, co szykował dla niego los, a miał wrażenie, że jego przyszłe być albo nie być rozegra się w tej chwili. Bynajmniej nie miał na myśli swojej śmierci. Tylko godności we własnym życiu. Odsunął się lekko, chcąc uciec od goniących go myśli.

- Nic nie mów, bo ja nie mogę pojąć tego, co właśnie się dzieje. Nie rozumiem. To wszystko tak bardzo mnie przerasta. Pozwól mi zrozumieć. Och, Levi, czemu to wszystko jest takie skomplikowane?

Mężczyzna nie uznał za stosowne odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Zamiast tego postąpił znowu krok w stronę Erena. To było złe. Nie udawało mu się skupić. Jego myśli krążyły wokół tematów, o których wolałby chyba nigdy nie myśleć. Jego mózg podsuwał mu różne scenariusze jego przyszłego życia.

Niektórymi naprawdę mógłby się zachwycić, jednak było wiele takich, które przyprawiały go o ciarki. Nie chciał w ogóle myśleć o tym, co by się stało, gdyby ktoś dowiedział się o tym, jakie wątpliwości rozrywają go od środka. Jaka byłaby opinia ludzi? Dobrze przyjęliby to wszystko, czy raczej odsunęliby się od nich? Ale zaraz. O czym on właściwie myślał? Przecież nic nie zostało powiedziane. Może to tylko jego błędna interpretacja. Teraz, zaraz Levi roześmieje się i powie, że to tylko głupi żart. Znowu. Oczywiście zaboli, ale chyba lepsze to niż walka ze wszystkimi ludźmi prawda? Owszem, miał dość żartów i żarcików, nie chciał być zabawką.

Starszy mężczyzna postąpił kolejny krok w jego stronę. Eren zadrżał, gdy poczuł gorący oddech owiewający jego policzek. Odwrócił twarz uciekając od tego uczucia. Nie chciał żeby zawładnęło nim to, co tak często pozbawiało go uwagi, co tak często go rozpraszało. To nieokreślone gorąco w klatce piersiowej, to nagłe pobudzenie wszystkich zmysłów i jednocześnie ich stłumienie. To było dziwne, ale takie wyjątkowe. Zarezerwowane tylko dla niego, dla Levia. Nie wiedział, czym było to coś, wiedział, że było złe, bo przeszkadzało mu w normalnym funkcjonowaniu, z drugiej jednak strony było zdecydowanie dobre i pożądane. Chłopak czuł się bezpiecznie z tym czymś wewnątrz jego, a jednocześnie czuł ogarniający go z zewnątrz niepokój. Ze sprzeczności w sprzeczność. Zrozumienie samego siebie było dla niego wręcz niemożliwe.

Kobaltowe oczy śledziły każdą zmianę na jego twarzy, a on naprawdę chciał zrobić coś, co wreszcie zmieni tę sytuację, a nie był w stanie. Był bezsilny, jak zawsze. I to było tak cholernie okropne. Tak bardzo chciałby móc, a nie może. Kto normalny nie oszalałby z tej niemocy? Któż byłby w stanie to wytrzymać? On nie mógł.

- Levi?

- Tak?

- Czy mogę cię przytulić?

- Jeżeli chcesz, dzieciaku.

Eren ufnie wtulił się w ciało starszego mężczyzny. W tym geście było coś niesamowicie intymnego. Chłopak odnalazł w tej czynności spokój i szczęście. Był naprawdę zadowolony. Być może nie było to zupełnie satysfakcjonujące dla kaprala, ale młody żołnierz czuł, że dla tego człowieka również ważny jest ten gest. Cieszył się, że to właśnie on zdecydował się na taki krok. Może wreszcie jakiś porządek zapanuje w relacjach, które ich łączą. Chociaż kto wie? Może właśnie wprowadzą jeszcze większy zamęt? Prawdopodobnie to kolejne wydarzenia o tym zadecydują. Na tę chwilę Eren miał zamiar cieszyć się tą namiastką bliskości.

Żaden z nich nie usłyszał otwieranych drzwi. Stali dalej wtuleni w siebie nie zwracając uwagi na nic. Dla postronnego obserwatora mogło wyglądać to podejrzanie. Cóż, niefart chciał, żeby intruzem okazał się nie, kto inny, jak sam komandor Erwin Smith. Cu-dow-nie.

- Co tu się dzieje?! Levi!

Dwoje ludzi odskoczyło od siebie gwałtownie. Zielone i granatowe oczy skierowały się na postać wysokiego, dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny, który był wyprowadzony z równowagi. Zdecydowanie mieli problem.

- To nie to, na co wygląda.

- Och, czekam na twoje wyjaśnienia Levi. Czekam z niecierpliwością.

* * *

><p><strong>toxicjolene pisze: <strong>Przedstawiam wam kolejną część tego czegoś, co szumnie nazywam "moim fanfickiem". Jest to dość krótki rozdział (cierpię na brak chroniczny brak natchnienia). Nie o tym chciałam. Zastosowałam się do waszej, w sensie czytelników, rady i usunęłam apostrof przy odmianie imienia Levia. Oceńcie sami, czy jest lepiej :)


End file.
